


Uptown Girl

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But no rape, Don't worry, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Homophobia, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Previous Self Harm, Rimming, but no actual self-harm occurs, mentions of self harm, past self harm, thigh riding, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Rin's a gangster. Ai is the son of a millionaire. How can they ever be together?





	1. Chapter 1

Rin pushed on, following Sousuke as they ran through the streets of Tokyo. It was one in the morning, and the Iwatobi-chan gang had just returned from dealings with one of the best fishmongers in the city. But on their way back to their base, Pink Scream, their rival gang, had appeared and given chase. They hadn’t been equipped to fight, so their only choice was to run.

By the time they got to Chiyoda, they’d already lost them, but Sousuke, the gang leader, had insisted they keep going, not wanting Pink Scream to end up finding them again, and in turn, possibly find their base.

Rin stopped to catch his breath and leant against a building, taking a moment to check where they were. Chiyoda wasn’t far from Akihabara, where they were based. They were in charge there, as well as in the surrounding areas, and ran all of the clubs and bars and took a share from the shops and restaurants in order to help protect them. But Pink Scream, from Shibuya, were getting greedy. Iwatobi-chan’s territory wasn’t massive, but there was plenty of money in it, and they wanted in. But Sousuke wasn’t up for sharing.

There was a shout from across the street and Rin looked up, alarmed for a moment, then calmed down. It was just some salarymen that had been thrown out of a bar. Not Pink Scream. Rin rested his head against a building, relieved, and looked up at the apartment block opposite him. Most of the lights were off, but on the third floor, one of the apartments still had their lights on.

Through the floor to ceiling windows, Rin saw a man. He was quite young, probably about Rin’s own age. He had grey hair and looked small, but from the back, he looked cute.

Rin watched as the boy reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a lightly toned body. The shirt dropped to the floor and the boy turned around and Rin found himself blushing. The young man really was cute. Rin smiled, feeling his heart beat speed up a little. The boy had light blue eyes and an adorable little mole under one of them and Rin would love to touch it or kiss it. He smiled wider, but it faded when he saw that the boy was looking at him. Their eyes made contact for a brief moment, but then Nagisa pushed him.

‘Go, Rin-chan! We don’t have time to waste!’

Rin tore his eyes away from the boy on the third floor and carried on running, easily locating Makoto ahead of him. He followed, and soon, they arrived back at their base. It was large, but small for eight boys and one girl to share. The downstairs area was used for meetings, relaxing and eating, and the first floor had two bathrooms and several bedrooms. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Gou, Rin’s younger sister, bounded down the stairs and straight into her boyfriend’s arms.

‘Did it go okay?’

Seijuro nodded, still trying to get his breath back.

‘If it went well, why are you all out of breath?’ she asked as she looked around at each of us.

‘Pink Scream were chasing us. But we lost them,’ Sousuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Everyone okay?’ he asked and they all nodded.

Sousuke was in charge, and Rin was his right-hand man. His sister, Gou, wasn’t part of the gang, but three years ago, when their parents had died, Sousuke had taken them in and Rin had joined Iwatobi-chan, on the condition that Gou would never be involved. He had kept his word; Sousuke had even paid for Gou’s last name to be changed so no one would even know she was related to Rin, and the redhead was incredibly grateful for what Sousuke had done for him.

As well as being in charge, Sousuke decided which contracts they would take up, and also used his strength when needed. Rin was much the same and always helped Sousuke with negotiations, as did Seijuro. Nagisa and Momo, because of their size and mischievous nature, usually gathered intel that couldn’t be gathered from behind a computer, whilst Rei spent most of his time at the base, doing exactly that. He was the brains behind everything and always made sure that the rest of the boys had the latest technology so communication would never be a problem. Makoto was the munitions expert, and he and Haru, the latter of whom cooked for the gang, were the gang’s best marksmen and always went on any missions that needed doing.

There were only two downsides to being part of Iwatobi-chan. First was the relationship between Gou and Seijuro. To Seijuro’s credit, he had waited until Gou was sixteen before he asked her out on a date, but seeing them together all the time was getting to Rin. His mum had told him to protect his sister, but how could he when Gou and Seijuro would sit on the settee and make out with each other all day? And he drew the line at them sharing a room. Rin still shared with Gou, Seijuro with Momo, Makoto with Haru, Nagisa with Rei, and Sousuke on his own.

The other downside was that Sousuke was homophobic. Well, he said he wasn’t homophobic, but didn’t want gay people in his gang. He thought they were useless, but Rin found it funny, since Sousuke was failing on that front.

Rin had spotted Nagisa and Rei holding hands after a trip to the cinema, and he had found Haru and Makoto kissing shortly after a raid on Chiba, across the coast from Tokyo. On the return trip, due to the storm that night, Makoto had fallen from the boat and into the ocean. He would have drowned if Haru hadn’t jumped in and saved him. Rin had accompanied them to the hospital, and when he returned from the toilet, he found the two of them led on a hospital bed in a heated make-out session, Haru telling Makoto that he loved him and not to scare him like that again.

Rin supposed that he should have told Sousuke, but the redhead was gay himself, so what use would it do? Besides, he didn’t think Sousuke would do anything about it. He had seen Momo sneaking into Sousuke’s room in the middle of the night plenty of times, and Rin didn’t think it was for strength training.

The relationships within the gang made Rin smile. He was the only one single, but he wanted to know more about that boy he had seen tonight. With that thought, he wandered into the kitchen and found Momo leant against one of the counters, sipping from a bottle of coke.

‘Hey,’ the boy said with a smile.

‘You alright?’ Rin said, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

Momo hummed and Rin sat on one of the bar stools. ‘I need you to do some research for me.’

‘Cool! On what or who?’

‘A who.’ Rin gave him the address of the boy and Momo quickly typed it in on his phone.

‘Shouldn’t be too tricky. I’ll have something on him by tomorrow lunchtime. What’s it for? Just in case Sousuke asks.’

‘Oh, just a potential lead. It could turn out to be nothing. I don’t even know his name, so he might not be the right person I’m looking for.’

Momo nodded and typed a few more things out on his phone. Rin knew it was risky, going to Momo for this, since the boy was more than likely sleeping with Sousuke and would tell if he thought Rin was gay, but Nagisa was a loud-mouth and Sousuke would definitely know within five seconds of Rin asking him for his help. At least Momo could be a little more discreet.

With that sorted, Rin hopped down off the counter and went back into the living room. The only ones who remained in there were Haru and Gou. The raven was reading a book, but Gou jumped up when Rin came into the room.

‘Onii-chan,’ she said with a smile.

‘Oh, so you notice me now?’

She blushed. ‘Sorry, I was just worried in case something happened to Sei-kun.’

‘But not your own brother? Hm.’ Rin shook his head with a smile. ‘I’ll see you in the morning. And you owe me a coffee.’

She giggled and Rin left the room, but this time, it was to go upstairs. He had a quick shower, then he curled up in bed, thoughts on a certain grey-haired boy.

…

Rin slept until midday, since last night had been a late one, and didn’t wake up until Momo bounded into his room and jumped onto his bed.

‘Rin-senpai! Wake up! I got the information!’

The redhead groaned as he sat up. ‘You could have waited until I was up before you told me.’

Momo shrugged. ‘Well, it seemed urgent.’

Rin ran his fingers through his hair, then propped himself up on his pillow. ‘Go on then. What did you find?’

‘Okay, so he’s called Nitori Aiichiro.’

Rin nodded, hiding his smile. _Aiichiro. Ai._ Cute name.

‘He’s from Tottori prefecture and graduated from Samezuka Academy last year before moving alone to Tokyo. He’s here for university and he’s doing a degree in English.’

‘Hold on,’ Rin said. ‘He’s a university student but he lives alone in an apartment in the centre of Tokyo. How?’

Momo laughed. ‘Oh, I forgot to mention; his parents are millionaires. I searched their family name, Nitori, and it seems they own a lot of the anime studios here, and they also have shares in the bullet train as well as Virgin Trains. They’re a large train company in the UK. That’s probably why he’s studying English.’

Rin nodded. Aiichiro was rich beyond belief, but that didn’t particularly bother Rin. It wouldn’t have mattered if he was poor. He seemed nice and looked cute and Rin liked him for that, not his money.

‘So, he’s, what, three years younger than me?’

‘Yep. He’s eighteen.’

‘Alright. Any social media?’

‘Apart from an email address and a mobile phone number that I have yet to acquire, he has nothing. His parents are famous in the business world, but even on their Wikipedia pages, it’s not listed that they have a son. There are no photos of him anywhere. It seems to me that he knows that one day he’ll have to take over his parents’ empire, but he doesn’t want their success casting a shadow over his. He wants to be independent, too. He has a job at Forever21. Men’s department, third floor. He’s pretty good at it, too! He refunded my jacket for me, and even though I put on the angry customer act, he stayed calm and-’

‘Momo,’ Rin said, getting the boy to stop. He was getting carried with himself.

‘Oh, sorry, Rin-senpai.’

‘Anything else to report?’

‘Erm…’ Momo glanced down at his phone. ‘He has a nice voice. It’s quite high for his age, but he’s very nice and polite and his voice makes him seem very sweet.’ Momo smiled and showed Rin a photo he had taken on his phone. ‘Want me to send it to you?’

Rin nodded, and a moment later, his phone pinged. The picture was good. The boy looked exactly the same as he had in his apartment, but in the sunlight, he looked so much more beautiful than he had in the harsh apartment lights. The redhead found himself smiling.

‘I think he would be good for you. He would help calm your temper. I didn’t know you were gay.’

Rin tore his eyes away from his phone. ‘W-what?! I’m not,’ he protested. He didn’t want to deny it, but if Sousuke found out, then he and Gou would be thrown out of the gang, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. Even if Sousuke was also gay, he couldn’t risk saying anything. He had to wait until Sousuke accepted that he was gay, too. And who knew how long that would take.

Momo just smiled and climbed off the bed. ‘Whatever. Just make sure Sousuke doesn’t find out.’ Then he left the room.

As soon as Momo had gone, Rin brought the picture back up on his phone and allowed himself to smile properly at the photo. Aiichiro really was beautiful. A trip to Forever21 was definitely in order.

He got up from the bed, but just as he ambled over to the wardrobe, there was a knock on the door and Seijuro came in. ‘Don’t make any plans,’ he said. ‘We’re meeting with Pink Scream tonight and Sousuke wants to make sure we’re all prepared.’

Rin nodded, then sighed. His trip would have to wait.

…

That night, after three hours of extra combat and gun practice, Iwatobi-chan ambled to a bar in Minato, which was neutral territory, where Pink Scream were already waiting for them, sat around a kotatsu. The gang was made up of eleven burly men, and one slightly younger man who didn’t have half as much muscle on him as his men. His name was Kisumi, and he was rather dodgy in appearance. He licked his lips a lot, and as they sat negotiating with them, Rin noticed how Kisumi’s tongue would hang out the corner of his mouth when someone else was speaking.

It was really starting to freak Rin out, so he glanced around the room. It was a usual bar, with more normal tables and bar stools than kotatsus, and most of the people in there were salarymen, except from some male students. Rin looked over at them, and he was surprised to see Aiichiro in the group. He was even more surprised to see the boy staring at him with a light blush on his cheeks.

Rin smiled at the boy, and Aiichiro smiled back.

‘Rin.’

The redhead looked back at his kotatsu and found that all the members of both Iwatobi-chan and Pink Scream were staring at him. ‘Sorry.’

Sousuke carried on talking and Rin glanced at Aiichiro out of the corner of his eye. The other boy was still looking at him and Rin hid his smile. As soon as this meeting was over, he was going over there to talk to him.

With that decided, Rin turned his attention back to the meeting.

‘Look, you’re a new gang,’ Sousuke said, then took a sip of his beer. ‘You need to understand that you can’t boost the prices of everything in your territory immediately or you won’t make any money. You need to do it gradually. And you can’t expect them to not make any mistakes. No matter how powerful you may get to be, you can’t control everything.’

Kisumi hummed and his tongue slithered back into his mouth with a slick “pop”. ‘You see, that’s where you’re wrong, Yamazaki. I can do whatever the hell I want to. I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can’t do.’ Kisumi stood up, a smirk on his face. ‘And I will have Akihabara under my control by the end of the week.’

Kisumi’s men stood up, too, and the one nearest Kisumi cracked his knuckles against his legs, then he brought a knife out of his pocket. The blade gleamed in the dim lights of the bar, but before Sousuke or anyone else in Iwatobi-chan could their own weapons out, the man lunged for Sousuke across the kotatsu, and the fight started.

Sousuke was a great fighter and managed to get the knife out of the man’s hand, but by then, the rest of Pink Scream had already set themselves on the other members of Iwatobi-chan. Two of the burliest men went for Makoto and Seijuro, and Rei tried his best to stay out of the way. He could fight, but he wasn’t trained for this. The most action he got was watching James Bond films.

Haru, Nagisa, and Momo, the smallest members of the gang, dodged out of the way of the men coming for them, which, in any other situation, would have helped, but Kisumi’s men were easily angered, and after the three boys had evaded their grasp one too many times, the men took it out on the bar staff, then on the salarymen.

Rin’s eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold before him. They always tried to limit the amount civilians that got hurt, but this instance would be one where that wouldn’t be the case. He had thrown a few punches, just to protect himself, but when he saw two of the men going for the students, Rin sprung into action. He jumped over the kotatsu, and then punched one of the men. He was too strong for Rin to take him down completely, but the punch momentarily shocked him. Rin turned his attention to the other man, but he’d already grabbed Aiichiro by the shirt by then.

Rin saw red, and he leapt over the other kotatsu, then brought the man into a headlock. Kisumi’s man let go of Aiichiro, and as soon as he had wrestled him to the floor, Rin took Aiichiro’s hand and ran for the bar’s front door.

‘Rin!’

The redhead turned around and saw Makoto stood a few metres away, his eyes narrowed as he saw Rin with an unknown boy.

‘I’ll meet you back at base!’ he shouted over the noise. Makoto would understand. The gentle giant would do anything for Haru, even if that meant running from a fight.

Rin pulled Aiichiro out of the bar, but he didn’t stop there. He broke into a run, Aiichiro behind him, and he didn’t stop until they were at least five minutes away from the bar. He finally came to a stop in a quiet street, and after a quick glance around to check that no Pink Scream men were hanging around, Rin pulled Aiichiro into an empty alleyway.

‘Are you okay?!’ Rin practically shouted. He looked Aiichiro’s body up and down and patted him in various places, looking for injuries.

‘I’m fine,’ he said, and Rin let go of him. Momo had been right. Aiichiro did have a high voice for his age. But it suited him. He was cute.

They stood there for a minute in silence, just staring at each other, then Aiichiro spoke again. ‘Who are you?’

‘Huh? Oh, my name’s Rin.’

‘I’m Ai. But you don’t know me. Why did you save me?’

Rin stuttered. ‘W-well, you looked like you needed help.’

‘Everyone in that bar needed help. Why me?’

The redhead just shrugged. He couldn’t tell him the real reason why. ‘I’ll walk you home if you like. To make sure you get there safely.’

Aiichiro looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, then he nodded. ‘Alright. This way.’

They talked on the way back, about Aiichiro’s university course, why Rin didn’t go, what they both did for a living… but the redhead didn’t reveal too much about himself. Until he was certain he could protect Aiichiro properly, he kept his cards close to his chest. If someone linked Aiichiro to Rin, then he could be taken for information or as a bargaining chip, and he couldn’t let that happen. He had only just met Aiichiro, and he didn’t want to scare him out of having a relationship with him by endangering him.

As they walked, Rin made sure that Aiichiro was leading the way despite him already knowing how to get  to the boy’s apartment. If Aiichiro recognised him, he didn’t say anything that hinted that he knew. He’d rather it be this way. To not have recognised him was better. He didn’t want Aiichiro to think Rin was stalking him. But he supposed he technically was.

They arrived in Chiyoda and approached the entrance of the apartment building and Rin looked up at the windows, easily locating Aiichiro’s apartment.

The boy took his keys out of his pocket and turned to Rin. ‘Do you want to come in for a drink? To say thanks for helping me.’

‘Oh.’ Rin looked at the floor, not wanting Aiichiro to see his blush. ‘I… err… need to get home,’ he said. He knew if he went into Aiichiro’s apartment, then he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from kissing the boy. It was better for both of them for Rin to learn some self-control before he let himself be alone in an apartment with him.

‘Oh, okay. Well, here,’ Aiichiro got out his phone. ‘Have my number. Then I can thank you properly when you have more time.’

‘Sure.’ They exchanged phone numbers, and as Rin stuffed his phone number back into his pocket, Aiichiro smiled up at him.

‘Are you free tomorrow lunch time?’

Rin nodded.

‘Then let’s meet up. I really am grateful for what you did, Rin.’

Rin chuckled with a role of his eyes. ‘You didn’t sound like it before.’

‘I was, I was just… confused as to why you saved me and not anyone else.’

Rin brushed off the suspicion with another chuckle. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, Ai.’

‘Good night, Rin.’

The redhead turned and left, resisting the urge to looked behind him at Aiichiro. As he walked, his head was filled with thoughts of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out for lunch with anyone. Or even on a date, actually. He and Gou went out for coffee quite frequently, and he and the other boys went to the cinema often, too, but none of those were dates. And Aiichiro hadn’t said it was a date. It was just to thank him. Rin smiled to himself as he shook his head. He always got carried away with himself. But he couldn’t help it. Aiichiro was so cute and kind, despite the initial suspicion he had towards Rin.

He made it back to Iwatobi-chan’s base, and the only people who were up by the time he returned were Haru and Makoto. They were sat on the settee, waiting for him, and Makoto raised his eyes brows at him.

‘You took your time,’ the taller boy said.

‘Yeah, sorry. But that boy was in danger.’

‘We saw,’ Haru said. ‘As were the rest of us. But you didn’t come back to help.’

‘I know, and I’m sorry.’

Makoto cocked his head to one side. ‘Just be careful next time. You don’t want Sousuke getting suspicious of you.’

‘Yeah. Great advice from two people who practically hold hands in front of him.’ Rin shook his head and made his way upstairs, wondering why Sousuke still maintained his homophobic stance despite his relationship with Momo. Rin supposed that Sousuke must have thought that going back on his word would have displayed weakness as a leader. But it didn’t matter. Rin needed to get Sousuke to admit that he was gay after all.

…

The lunch “date” went well. Rin made Aiichiro laugh lots, and the redhead had to work hard to keep his blush in check. They met up a few times a week, and even though Rin was sure of Aiichiro’s safety from any gang violence, Pink Scream or otherwise, he didn’t know what was going on at his university. So he had Momo tail him at least once a week, just to make sure no one was hurting Aiichiro. Or flirting with him, for that matter.

‘You know, I was right, Rin-senpai.’ Momo said, playing with one of the teddies sat on Gou’s bed. They were in Rin’s bedroom, away from the others, who were all watching a film downstairs.

‘About what?’ Rin asked, not looking up from his phone as he texted Aiichiro back. He’d just received a selfie of him posing in the shelter of the building. It had just started raining, and the boy’s grey hair was half-wet, half-dry, and slightly messy. Rin thought he looked cuter than usual.

‘That Nitori-san is good for you. You’re much calmer these days,’ Momo said.

Rin glanced up from his phone. Momo was right, for once. Rin hadn’t been half as angry as he usually was. But it didn’t matter. Whatever he was building with Aiichiro would all be for nought if he didn’t get Sousuke to change his stance. ‘So? It doesn’t matter. We can’t be together.’

‘You could just hide it, like the others do.’

‘I don’t want to hide it, though. Why should I have to?’ Rin sighed and shook his head. ‘Have you spoken to Sousuke about you and him?’

Momo looked away. ‘I tried to last night. But he just said he didn’t feel anything for me. He just… needed to get out his frustrations. And it didn’t make a difference to him what gender I was.’

Rin saw the tears forming in Momo’s eyes and he put his phone down and sat next to him on Gou’s bed. ‘You need to tell your brother. If he’s raping you-’

‘Sousuke isn’t raping me. It’s consensual. I promise, Rin-senpai. It’s just the feelings involved that are getting confusing. I’ve liked him for a long time but pretended to feel nothing for him because of his views, but then… he kissed me. You know the night when Makoto almost drowned? I nearly fell in after him, and when we got back to base, Sousuke said he’d been so worried and that he didn’t want to lose me and he kissed me. I thought that meant something. That he felt something more for me. But… I don’t know. Anyway, I can’t tell onii-chan. He’ll make us leave and I can’t do that to him.’

Rin nodded. Momo and Seijuro’s parents had been murdered by a large gang, Soul Syndicate, just after Rin had joined Iwatobi-chan. Momo had been a bit too young at the time to understand, but Seijuro had been out for blood. He wanted to avenge his parents, and somehow, had ended up on Sousuke’s doorstep, begging for information to help him. That had been Rin’s first big job: to help take down Soul Syndicate. They had succeeded, and as thanks, Seijuro and Momo joined the gang. But they were much like Rin and Gou. Without Iwatobi-chan, they would be on the streets. They couldn’t leave, even if they wanted to.

‘Then… you need to show him what he’s missing.’

‘Huh?’

‘Don’t go to his room at night anymore. Don’t let him touch you. Ignore his texts. It’ll frustrate him, and then he’ll have no choice but to admit his feelings for you.’

Momo smiled as he nodded. ‘Yeah. Yeah, okay! Thanks, Rin-senpai!’ The boy bounded out of the room and Rin shook his head.

His phone pinged from where he left it on his bed and Rin reached across to grab it. It was another selfie. This time, though, Aiichiro’s hair had mostly dried out, and now there was a nametag attached to his shirt.

_Just about to start work. It’s so boring._ _ಥ__ _ಥ_

Rin smiled and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and left the base, heading to Forever21. It had pretty much stopped raining, and Rin let the last of it drip on him. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook off the water before he stepped inside the shop. He headed up to the third floor before one of the female attendants could try and get his attention.

The men’s floor was a lot quieter than downstairs and Rin spotted Aiichiro easily. He was stood behind the tills, serving a customer, so Rin took a look around. Forever21 wasn’t exactly his style, but he found a grey t-shirt with a cartoon shark on the front that he quite liked. He grabbed it and carried on looking around until the customer Aiichiro was helping had left. He only had to wait a few moments before the person went, and Rin approached the till.

Aiichiro’s face lit up when he saw Rin. ‘Rin! Why are you here?’

‘You seemed a little upset about the fact you had to work.’

Aiichiro just shrugged. ‘It’s just not the most thrilling job.’

Rin smiled and put the shirt on the counter. ‘Which is why I came to entertain you.’

The boy giggled. ‘My manager will kill me if he sees you hanging around for too long.’ Aiichiro looked down at the shirt. ‘Are you buying this or are-’

‘I’m buying it.’

Aiichiro smiled and took the hanger out and scanned it. ‘Good choice in shirt. It matches your teeth.’

Rin smiled. ‘Of course, you would say that.’

‘Hey, I like your teeth.’ Aiichiro put the shirt in a bag and Rin handed him the money.

Aiichiro glanced around the department, and when he saw that no one needed any help, he turned back to Rin. ‘Do you erm… want to come over tonight? For some dinner?’

Rin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been anywhere near Aiichiro’s apartment since that night after the bar fight. But he was certain he could control himself around Aiichiro now. They’d been out together in public enough, and Rin was sure he would be fine in private with him. ‘Yeah, okay. What time?’

‘Seven-ish? You know where my apartment is, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Rin nodded and Aiichiro handed him the bag hurriedly.

‘My manager’s coming. Go!’ he whispered and Rin left with a smile.

Aiichiro hadn’t specifically said it, but Rin was fairly certain that this was a date. He felt like skipping or jumping or just doing something, but he calmed himself and made it back to base with only a smile on his face. He started getting ready immediately, even though it was only three in the afternoon, and he jumped in the shower straight away. He cut his fingernails, blow dried his hair, and put his favourite aftershave on after he had gotten dressed. By the time his nerves had decided he was ready, it was six thirty, and Rin headed downstairs.

‘Oi, Rin!’ Sousuke shouted from the living room and the redhead sighed as he poked his head around the door.

‘What?’

‘We’re deciding what to do about Pink Scream tonight.’

‘Great.’

Sousuke looked at Rin with narrowed eyes. ‘And we are you going?’

‘I’m meeting a friend.’

‘But the meeting-’

‘You don’t need me. You and the others are competent enough to do it without me. Just don’t kill them, yeah?’ Rin took his head out of the doorway just as Momo came down the stairs.

He smiled at Rin and entered the living room. From where Rin was stood, he saw Sousuke reach out for Momo, but the boy dodged out of his grasp and went to sit in between Nagisa and Gou on the other settee. Sousuke’s face dropped and Rin smiled. He didn’t expect it to start working so quickly.

Rin left the base and took the train to Chiyoda. He hopped off at quarter to seven and made his way to Aiichiro’s apartment. He was early, so he waited outside the housing block for a little while: he didn’t want to seem too eager and scare Aiichiro off.

As soon as it hit five to, Rin text Aiichiro, and a moment later, the door to the apartment complex buzzed to let Rin in. He took the lift up to the third floor and went along to the fifth flat. He knocked on the door and Aiichiro answered it immediately.

He was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a blue t-shirt that had a small black cat peeking out of the pocket. ‘Rin,’ the boy said with a smile. ‘Come in.’

The redhead smiled as he stepped in and slipped his shoes off, then he watched Aiichiro turn around as he walked further into the flat. He could do this. He could control himself. He took a moment to calm himself before he followed.

The apartment was large for central Tokyo. The windows that Rin had first seen from the street were on the far side of the room, by the kotatsu, settee, and television. Opposite the living room space was the kitchen, and each of the white services gleamed. There were two doors to the right, one probably for the bathroom, and the other for the bedroom. There were personal touches everywhere. Fairy lights were strung over the top of the television, there was a bookcase full of English novels and Japanese manga by the settee, and there were a few plushies sat on the settee. Aiichiro’s apartment, although modern and probably cost a fortune, still managed to look cute, much like the boy himself.

‘So,’ Aiichiro said, and Rin turned his attention to him. He was leant against one of the kitchen counters, a small smile on his face. ‘I wasn’t sure what you’d liked, so I just bought a load of stuff and we can cook together if you want?’

‘Alright. What do you have?’

Aiichiro led Rin over to his fridge, and after glancing at the contents for a moment, Rin grabbed a packet of chicken. ‘Pasta and chicken?’

Aiichiro nodded and got out chopping boards and pans, and Rin put his hair up into a ponytail. He stepped over to the sink and washed his hands, but as he dried them on a _Yuri!!! On Ice_ tea towel, he noticed Aiichiro was staring at him, blush on his cheeks.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked and Aiichiro snapped out of it as he nodded.

‘Sorry… yeah. I’ve just never seen your hair up like that before.’

Rin chuckled and let Aiichiro’s obvious staring slide. They prepared the chicken and pasta, working fluidly side by side together, and when it was ready, they sat on the settee, talking and laughing as they ate. This had been the best date Rin had ever been on.

They finished eating and sipped cups of green tea as they sat in silence on the settee, just enjoying each other’s company.

After a minute, Aiichiro put down his mug and turned to face Rin. ‘I know.’

Rin looked up from his drink, confused. ‘Know what?’

‘About Iwatobi-chan. The gang you’re in.’

Rin’s eyes widened. He wasn’t ashamed of Iwatobi-chan, but someone like Aiichiro, a millionaire’s son, didn’t go out with gang members. ‘Ai-’ he started, wanting to defend himself, but Aiichiro shook his head.

‘I asked Momo. I realised that he was stalking me and I managed to corner him. He told me everything.’

Rin nodded and put his tea down. If Aiichiro knew all this, then he had found it out before he had invited him for dinner. Why would he invite someone he knew was a gangster round to his apartment for tea? ‘You don’t seem very angry about it.’

Aiichiro shrugged. ‘Well, you did save me at the bar that night. And you are putting a lot on the line since Yamazaki-san is homophobic.’

‘He’s not homophobic. He’s just… confused. But we’re working on him. Give it a week. I think he’ll have backtracked on his views by then.’

Both boys smiled. ‘You weren’t supposed to find out about the gang,’ Rin said after a moment of silence. ‘We weren’t supposed to even talk. It’s too dangerous for you.’

‘Why?’

‘Not everyone likes Iwatobi-chan. Like Pink Scream. And Soul Syndicate. And even more. People have tried to kill me in the past. If they find out about you, they could hurt you.’

‘Why would they?’

Rin looked at Aiichiro and noticed how close they had moved together. Aiichiro’s leg was pressed against his, and he felt the boy’s hair brush against his shoulder. He was too close. ‘Because…’

Aiichiro bit his lip as he waited for an answer, and that’s when Rin lost control. He crushed his lips to Aiichiro’s and the boy squeaked as he gripped Rin’s shoulders. Rin had never thought that squeaking could be attractive, but when it came out of this grey-haired boy’s mouth, it seemed to do all sorts of things to Rin.

Without breaking the kiss, Rin lifted Aiichiro to sit on his lap and pulled him as close as he could. As soon as their chests touched, Aiichiro moaned and Rin instantly grabbed the boys’ hips, grinding himself into Aiichiro so he could feel exactly what all of his little sounds were doing to him.

Aiichiro moaned again and pressed himself even further onto Rin and wrapped his small legs around the redhead’s waist, then his hands went upwards, trailing over his neck and jaw, then pulled Rin’s hair free from its bobble so that he could run his fingers through it. The sensation of nails scratching his scalp tore a groan of pleasure from Rin’s mouth and he pulled away from Aiichiro.

The grey-haired boy stayed sat in Rin’s lap and leant his forehead against the redhead’s forehead as they both panted, trying to get their breaths back.

‘That’s why,’ Rin said after a moment, his hands still on Aiichiro’s hips. ‘That’s why they would hurt you.’

Aiichiro hummed. ‘I see,’ he said, twirling a lock of red hair around one of his fingers. ‘Stay the night.’

Rin shook his head and leant back. ‘I can’t. I can’t control myself around you.’

Aiichiro smiled and placed kisses along Rin’s jaw before making it to his ear. He kissed his ear lobe, then sucked it, running his tongue along the small hoop earring that rested there. Rin growled and leant into the touch.

‘This is a bad idea, Ai. I really won’t be able to control myself.’

Aiichiro bit down on Rin’s ear, then placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Good.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Aiichiro sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.   
> Sorry that this took so long! Smut always takes me longer, but after some urging from Daiski29, I've decided to make the fic longer, so expect more updates! :)

As soon as that word came out of Aiichiro’s mouth, Rin completely lost it. He slammed his lips back on the boy’s and the redhead revelled in the whimper that he let out. Rin bit down on Aiichiro’s plump bottom lip, giving it a soft nibble, and then the boy’s mouth went slack, and Rin took the opportunity to explore his mouth. So warm, so wet. Rin couldn’t wait to feel even more of Aiichiro’s body.

With that thought in mind, Rin pulled out of the kiss and started to kiss down Aiichiro’s jaw and neck and the boy practically sang for him, soft moans and whimpers escaping from his mouth with no filter. The redhead latched his lips onto the base of Aiichiro’s neck and the boy’s hands made their way back into Rin’s hair, pulling on the wine coloured strands. The wonderful sensation caused Rin to bite down on the mark he had made and Aiichiro whimpered, grinding his hips back into Rin’s.

Both men moaned as they looked at each other. Rin wanted to take this wonderful boy to bed, right now. He picked Aiichiro up in a one fluid motion, hands on his ass, the boy’s lithe legs still wrapped around his waist. The redhead latched his lips back onto Aiichiro’s as he walked blindly through the apartment, relieved when he made it to one of the doors opposite the kitchen. He opened it, revealing the bedroom, and stepped inside.

As soon as the door shut behind them both, Rin pushed the cute boy in his arms against the door and pulled his lips away from him, the two men now panting once more as they ground their hips together.

‘Should have stayed in the living room,’ Rin whispered, still grinding his hips up into Aiichiro’s. ‘Should have pressed you against the window so all of Tokyo could see how much you want me.’

Aiichiro whimpered at Rin’s words and ground his hips down, but Rin pulled away, leaving Aiichiro to undulate against the air.

Rin,’ the boy whined, eyes wide and a little wet. ‘Please. Touch me…’

Rin smirked and pulled Aiichiro back to him, kissing him as he walked over to the bed. The redhead sat down on it, Aiichiro in his lap, and Rin’s hands moved upwards, situating themselves on the warm skin of Aiichiro’s back underneath his t-shirt.

‘Is this what you meant?’ Rin asked against Aiichiro’s mouth and the boy shook his head with a whine.

‘Touch me more…’

‘Where? You need to tell me,’ the redhead said, breath ghosting over Aiichiro’s lips.

The boy blushed. ‘My… nipples. Please, touch my nipples.’

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Rin grabbed the hem of Aiichiro’s t-shirt and rid the boy of it as quick as he could, then brushed his thumbs over the two light pink nipples. The small numbs hardened straight away and Aiichiro squirmed beneath Rin’s touch. He bit his lip, trying to keep his sounds quiet, but Rin shook his head.

‘No,’ he whispered, kissing the side of Aiichiro’s mouth. ‘Let me hear you.’

Aiichiro obeyed straight away and whimpered as Rin’s thumbs continually caressed the boy’s nipples. Rin maintained eye contact as he leant down and licked one of Aiichiro’s nipples and the boy moaned, hands once again flying to Rin’s hair, unconsciously drawing patterns into Rin’s scalp through his pleasure. Rin moaned against the small nipple and sucked it now, hoping Aiichiro would pull on his hair more, but instead, Aiichiro’s hands left Rin’s hair and pushed Rin away.

Rin sat up, confused. Was Aiichiro not enjoying it? Did Rin go too fast? Was there something else wrong? He looked at Aiichiro and Rin’s eyes went wide when he saw that the boy was on the brink of tears.

‘Ai?! What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?’

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘No. Just… I’ve never done this before. I got nervous. I’m sorry.’

‘You’ve never… had sex before?’ Rin asked, just to clarify.

Aiichiro nodded and Rin kissed the boy’s forehead. ‘It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything more.’

‘No, I want to. I’m ready, I’m sorry.’

‘Ai-’

‘Please, Rin. I want to do this. With you. I want it to be you.’

Rin smiled and kissed Aiichiro, a lot softer than before, but as they carried on, it got harder, faster, and soon, Aiichiro was grinding his hips into Rin’s once more. The redhead’s hands went to the button on Aiichiro’s jeans but pulled out of the kiss before he touched it.

‘You sure?’

Aiichiro nodded, the atmosphere a lot less heated now, and Rin undid it slowly, followed by the zip and pushed them down over Aiichiro’s hips.

The lithe boy stood up from Rin’s lap and pushed his jeans off the whole way, leaving himself in just a pair of dark blue briefs. Rin smiled as he took a moment to look at the boy bared before him. His chest was lightly toned, one of his small nipples slightly red, and his legs were long for his size. He was cute. Pretty. Beautiful. And Rin couldn’t wait to make him his.

With a smile, Rin took both of Aiichiro’s hands and pulled the boy towards him so he was stood in between Rin’s legs. ‘You’re definitely sure?’

‘Yes. Definitely. I want it to be you. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.’

Rin’s heart pounded in his chest. ‘I feel the same, Ai. But I’m in a gang. If we do this, then that’ll mark you as more of a target. And your parents… I don’t think they’d ever let us be together.’

Aiichiro smiled and kissed Rin. ‘Let me worry about my parents, and you can worry about protecting me. Everything will be fine. Now,’ the boy said, his hands making their way to the buttons on Rin’s shirt, ‘are you going to take this off, or am I going to have to do it for you?’

Rin growled and pressed his lips back against Aiichiro’s, both men unbuttoning the shirt now, not stopping to catch their breath until the shirt had been pushed off Rin’s shoulders and discarded somewhere on the floor. Rin reached for his belt and unbuckled it quickly, then he let his hands be pushed away by Aiichiro’s more eager ones as the younger man undid the button and zip on his jeans.

Rin stood up and kicked his jeans off, then he brought Aiichiro into his arms and kissed him softly despite the lust he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around the boy and picked up him, then deposited him on the bed before climbing on top of him, both boys panting with their faces flushed.

‘Do you have any…’ Rin started and Aiichiro turned away from him as he reached into his bedside table and brought out a half-used bottle of lube.

‘I don’t have any condoms,’ he said and Rin reached for his jeans. He took a condom out of the wallet and tossed it on the bed.

Aiichiro looked at the condom with wide eyes and Rin caressed the side of the boy’s face. ‘We don’t have to do this.’

The blue-eyed boy smiled. ‘I want to, Rin.’ Slowly, Aiichiro’s thumbs found their way into the waistband of his boxers and he pulled them down, exposing himself fully to Rin now.

The redhead smiled and placed his hands on Aiichiro’s thighs. The soft flesh was quivering beneath Rin’s touch, so he leant down and pressed a kiss to the outside of Aiichiro’s knee.

‘Will you let me see you?’ he whispered, and slowly, Aiichiro opened his legs. His cock was small, dusty pink and leaking precum, and his entrance… it was so tiny and cute and Rin couldn’t resist leaning down even further and lightly kissing the puckered rim.

Aiichiro whimpered, squirming slightly, and Rin moved upwards, showering the boy’s small cock with little kisses. As he did, he grabbed the lube. He popped open the cap and was about to squeeze some on his fingers, but he decided against it at the last moment. The bottle was half empty, meaning that Aiichiro had more than likely fingered himself before. Since this was his first time, Rin wanted Aiichiro to show him how he liked it so Rin wouldn’t hurt him.

He handed the open bottle to Aiichiro and kissed him lightly on the lips. ‘Show me how you like it.’

The boy gasped and took the lube from him, quickly slicking up three of his fingers.

Rin scooted backwards, towards the end of the bed, and watched as Aiichiro circled his tiny hole, warming up the lube, before he finally, _finally,_ pushed that first digit in. His finger was small, only taking a few seconds before the boy managed to fit the entire thing inside, but once he did, Aiichiro ground onto the finger inside himself and moaned.

‘You found your prostate already?’ Rin asked, his hand going to the front of his boxers to relieve some of the pressure building up there.

‘No,’ Aiichiro said with a soft sigh. ‘I just like to be filled.’

Rin groaned, fisting his hand inside his boxers now. ‘Fuck, Ai.’

He watched as Aiichiro moved his finger in and out a few times, then he took it out. The small hole clenched closed, then opened, and Aiichiro pushed in two fingers. He moaned louder this time, and Rin wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it in time with the movement of Aiichiro’s fingers.

He moved closer towards Aiichiro, his eyes on the tiny rim as the boy spread his fingers and stretched his hole even further open. He put in the third finger then, and once he had inserted all three of them up to the knuckle, Aiichiro whimpered and his back arched off the bed, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure.

That’s when Rin reached out, grabbed Aiichiro’s wrist, and pulled his fingers out of him.

The boy whined but still rolled his hips, grinding them into the air, wanting to be filled once more.

Rin settled him back on the bed, then knelt between the boy’s spread legs.

‘Why did you make me stop?’ Aiichiro asked, face slightly pink.

The redhead just smiled and slicked up his fingers, and Aiichiro’s eyes widened as he watched. Rin pushed two of his fingers inside straight away, and Aiichiro keened, his back rising up off the bed. Rin’s fingers were longer and thicker than Aiichiro’s, and as soon as they were all the way inside, Rin pressed his fingers against the small nub inside the boy, and Aiichiro moaned, eyes screwed shut once more, hands fisted in the sheets.

‘Ah! Rin! Right there!’ Aiichiro twisted his hips, wanting to make Rin stay there, but the redhead ignored his boyfriend’s physical plea and he pulled his fingers out.

Aiichiro whimpered as he watched Rin drizzle more lube onto his fingers, and this time, the redhead pushed all three inside.

The grey-haired boy grabbed Rin’s shoulders as he cried out the redhead’s name as he came, nails digging into the flesh and muscle before he let go and slumped down on the bed.

Rin watched in awe, still moving his fingers inside Aiichiro, spreading the boy open as he came down from his high. He was so beautiful like this. Hair tousled, cheeks pink, tummy splattered with cum. Rin couldn’t take his eyes off him.

He pulled his fingers out and Aiichiro shuddered, curling up in himself. Rin crawled to lie next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses all over his face. ‘You’re so gorgeous, baby,’ Rin whispered.

Aiichiro let out a quiet sigh. ‘Baby…’

‘You like that?’

The grey-haired boy nodded and settled into Rin’s arms, grinding himself backwards onto Rin’s cock.

The redhead moaned and grabbed Aiichiro’s waist. ‘You’re ready again?’

Aiichiro sat up and straddled Rin’s waist, grinding down onto him once more. He nodded, sliding down to Rin’s thighs. Aiichiro reached for the elastic hem of Rin’s boxers and pulled them down, revealing Rin’s hard cock. The grey-haired boy stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, before reaching out with a finger and scooping some precum up and licking it.

Rin moaned at the sight and he pumped his cock to relieve some of the pressure before he reached for the condom packet. He ripped open the foil, about to roll it onto his cock himself, but Aiichiro took it from him and rolled it onto Rin’s cock.

The younger man reached for the lube and slicked up his hand, then wrapped it around Rin’s long cock, thoroughly covering it whilst Rin moaned.

When he was sure that Aiichiro had used enough lube, Rin grabbed his wrist and the boy looked up.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

Rin shook his head and sat up, kissing Aiichiro on the lips. ‘No. I just want to be inside you when I come.’

Aiichiro shivered. ‘Okay.’

‘You’re sure about this? One hundred percent? You can’t get your virginity back after this.’

‘I know. And I want it to be you. You’re so… perfect.’

Rin smiled and placed a light kiss on Aiichiro’s nose. ‘I don’t deserve you.’

Aiichiro giggled and Rin kissed him, not breaking it as he led Aiichiro down on the bed beneath him. Rin scooted backwards so he sat between Aiichiro’s spread legs, and with one hand, he grabbed the base of his cock.

Aiichiro bit his lip as he watched Rin, and when he felt the redhead’s cock touch his rim, Aiichiro reached out and grabbed Rin’s other hand, intertwining their fingers.

Rin leant down to kiss Aiichiro. ‘You ready?’

Aiichiro nodded, giving Rin’s hand a squeeze, and the redhead entered the boy beneath him. Only the tip went in, but already, Rin groaned. Aiichiro was so warm and tight. He felt like heaven. Rin looked up at Aiichiro’s face and was relieved to see that boy didn’t look like he was in pain. Rin slid in a little further, and when he got half of his cock inside, that’s when Aiichiro whimpered and squeezed his hand.

‘Just… ah… stop a second.’

Rin, as much as he wanted to keep going, forced himself to hold back, and instead, he leant down and peppered kisses all over Aiichiro’s face. 

The boy smiled at Rin. ‘Okay. Try a bit more.’

Rin did so, but Aiichiro cried out straight away. ‘Sorry! I-’

‘Don’t apologise,’ Rin said. ‘It’s not your fault. Do you want me to pull out?’

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘No, I want you to keep going, but I don’t know how you can if it’s going to hurt this much.’

Rin hummed, and with his spare hand, he wrapped it around Aiichiro’s cock. He pumped it quickly, and when Aiichiro started to moan, that’s when Rin slid in the rest of the way.

‘Better?’ he asked, and Aiichiro nodded, hips writhing on the bed, simultaneously trying to push back on Rin’s cock as well buck up into his hand.

‘Yes… please… more…’

Rin complied and removed his hand from around Aiichiro’s small cock. He pulled back slightly, then thrust back in, and the grip around Rin’s hand became impossibly tight as Aiichiro moaned.

‘There! Right there!’

Rin grinned, and as he thrust in and out, he made sure to hit that same spot over and over again. His movements were slow but hard, wanting Aiichiro to feel every bit of this, to make him unable to forget his first time. As if suddenly remembering that he was the first person to ever see Aiichiro like this, Rin leant down and bit Aiichiro in the neck. Soft enough not to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark.

Aiichiro leant his head back, exposing his throat to Rin, and the redhead took full advantage of it, biting all around the base, leaving small marks here and there that were too high to be covered by clothing. He would look so gorgeous like that, sat in class, working in Forever21, wandering around Tokyo, Rin’s marks bit into his skin.

The thought alone made Rin speed up, all notions of wanting to go slow thrown out of the window now. Aiichiro was _his._ No one else’s. Luckily, Aiichiro had adjusted well, and his hips were undulating down to meet Rin’s.

‘Rin!’

‘You close?’ the redhead asked, panting.

Aiichiro only managed a nod.

Rin pounded into him once more, and when he hit Aiichiro’s prostate, the beautiful boy beneath him cried out Rin’s name as he came. Rin only managed a few more thrusts, but Aiichiro’s rim was too tight around his cock and Rin came inside the condom, muttering Aiichiro’s name into the crook of the boy’s neck.

Rin collected himself first and pulled out slowly, kissing Aiichiro’s cheek when he heard a whine escape the boy's mouth. He tied up the condom and tossed it on top of his clothes, not wanting to go in search of a bin right now. He lay down next to Aiichiro, pressing kisses into his hair, whispering to him as he came down from his orgasm.

‘You were so beautiful, Ai. So beautiful, baby. You did so well for me. Thank you for trusting me.’

Aiichiro hummed and turned his head. ‘Rin…’ The boy reached out for him and Rin cuddled him close, ignoring the drying cum on Aiichiro’s chest.

‘Are you sore? Did I hurt you?’

Aiichiro smiled. ‘A little. But I’ll be fine.’

Rin held Aiichiro even tighter. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. I enjoyed it.’

Rin smiled. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

Aiichiro giggled and buried his head against Rin’s chest. ‘Stay the night?’ the boy whispered.

‘I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.’

The grey-haired boy managed to give Rin a smile before he fell asleep, and Rin couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Aiichiro was so beautiful, and Rin was so lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reluctantly returns to base after spending a wonderful night with Aiichiro.

Rin woke up first and it took him a moment to realise that he wasn’t in his shared bedroom with Gou in Iwatobi-chan’s base. Instead, he was in an apartment somewhere in central Tokyo with a beautiful boy cuddled around his body.

The redhead looked down at Aiichiro. The boy was sleeping peacefully, a tiny smile on his face, and Rin couldn’t help but smile back. He ran a knuckle down Aiichiro’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin as he remembered last night. Aiichiro had been so perfect, so wonderful, so beautiful. Rin felt so lucky to be trusted with taking Aiichiro’s virginity from him, and as he stared down at him, Rin knew he would do whatever it would take to protect this boy from anything.

He placed a kiss on top of Aiichiro’s head, and the small boy stirred. His little body wriggled for a moment, then he hissed in discomfort before he finally opened his eyes.

‘Good morning,’ Rin said, pressing another kiss to Aiichiro’s forehead.

‘Morning.’

‘Does it hurt?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘A little.’

Rin sighed and kissed Aiichiro’s cheek. ‘I’m sorry, baby.’

The boy giggled from the nickname. ‘It’s fine. I wanted it just as much as you did.’

‘I know, but I never want to hurt you.’

‘Rin, it’s fine, really. Do you want to have a shower before breakfast?’

‘Yeah, we probably should,’ Rin said, eyeing the dried cum on Aiichiro’s chest.

The grey-haired boy uncurled himself from Rin and stood up, but he fell back onto the bed a moment later.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked, sitting up now.

‘Yeah, just didn’t think it would be this hard to walk.’

Rin couldn’t help but smirk. He got up from the bed and went over to Aiichiro’s side. He picked up his boyfriend with ease and left the room with him. The living room and kitchen still had pots and pans scattered around it from last night’s dinner. But they could clean those up later. Instead, Rin went into the room next to the bedroom, which was the bathroom. It was small, with only the necessities inside, but the shower was big enough for two people to fit inside.

Rin placed Aiichiro down on the toilet seat whilst he got the shower started. When it was hot enough, Rin picked Aiichiro back up and walked into the shower cubicle.

‘Are your legs strong enough to stand?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘I think so.’

Rin placed Aiichiro down, and the boy sighed with a smile as the warm water hit his back. ‘Mmm. That’s better.’

The redhead smiled and manoeuvred Aiichiro’s body so all of him got drenched in water. His usually pale skin started to turn pink under the spray of hot water, and Rin couldn’t stop watching as the water ran in rivulets down Aiichiro’s body.

He grabbed a sponge from the plastic shelf inside the shower and ran it across Aiichiro’s neck and shoulders, soothing all of the bites Rin had left there last night. ‘Sorry about all the bites,’ Rin said, but Aiichiro just shook his head.

‘Don’t be. I want people to know that I’ve been taken.’

Rin moaned and kissed Aiichiro hard. _Taken._ Aiichiro was Rin’s completely. He couldn’t have thought of a better way to phrase it.

Aiichiro’s small hands grabbed Rin’s arms, trying to steady himself as he kissed back, but pulled away shortly after. ‘I thought we were supposed to be getting clean, Rin.’

The redhead chuckled, shook his hair of water, then ran the sponge up and down Aiichiro’s chest, getting rid of the cum. ‘You don’t want to get dirty again?’ he asked, and this time, Aiichiro moaned and kissed Rin, already grinding his hips into Rin’s.

Rin tutted and moved away from Aiichiro. ‘You just said-’

‘Forget what I said. Please, touch me.’

Rin smirked and did exactly that. He slammed his lips back on Aiichiro’s and moved his hands down his body, squeezing and pinching the plump flesh until he got to Aiichiro’s ass. He grabbed both cheeks and spread them, then with his wet fingers, Rin began circling Aiichiro’s tight hole.

Aiichiro pulled out of the kiss and keened, pushing back onto Rin’s fingers. ‘Please, Rin.’

‘Please what, baby?’

The grey-haired boy blushed and looked away, but carried on grinding against Rin’s fingers.

The redhead shook his head and removed his fingers, making Aiichiro cry out. ‘Rin!’

‘Good boys don’t take what they want. Good boys tell me what they want.’

Aiichiro moaned and looked up at Rin. His whole face was pink and his light blue eyes were watery, and Rin couldn’t tell if it was from the shower spray or from desperation. ‘Please, fill me with your fingers, Rin.’

‘Is that what you need, baby?’ Rin asked. He didn’t want to drag this out, since they both wanted to come, but he wanted to be the only thing on Aiichiro’s mind for the rest of the day.

Aiichiro nodded, eyes wide and bottom lip quivering, and Rin finally decided to give his baby what he needed. ‘Bend over,’ he said, and Aiichiro did, hands braced against the tiled wall, small legs shaking. Rin wet his fingers properly under the showerhead, then he stood behind Aiichiro, spread his ass cheeks, and inserted the first finger inside.

It slid in easily. His boyfriend was still slightly open from last night, but it was still so tight inside there. Rin moaned, remembering what it was like to fuck into Aiichiro’s slick heat, and pushed his finger in further, just grazing the boy’s prostate.

Aiichiro moaned and bucked his hips instinctively, but Rin held them down with his other hand. ‘Stay still, baby, or I’ll pull my finger out.’

The grey-haired boy whimpered but complied, staying still as Rin pumped his finger in and out of him. ‘Are you ready for another?’

‘Yes, Rin.’

‘Yes, Rin, what?’

‘Please.’

Rin smirked and inserted another finger and Aiichiro moaned. He wanted to push his hips backwards, to take Rin in even further, but he stayed still, fingers digging into the tiles, whimpering in time with Rin’s movements.

‘Rin… another one…’

‘Are you sure, baby?’

‘Yeah. I can take it.’

Rin groaned. This boy was so perfect. He inserted another one and couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Aiichiro’s hole, full of Rin’s fingers. He pumped his cock, wanting to enter Aiichiro, but he didn’t have a condom and didn’t want to leave the shower to get one. ‘Ai, baby, can I fuck your thighs?’

Aiichiro moaned and nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Alright, put your legs together.’

The boy did so with a moan. Rin’s fingers felt so much bigger like this. A moment later, Aiichiro felt the head of Rin’s cock pushing between his legs, and then he was thrusting.

It didn’t feel as good as being inside his boyfriend, but Rin didn’t care. Seeing his boyfriend like this, bent over and taking his fingers so well, was an image Rin was sure he’d never forget.

‘Are you close, baby?’ he managed to pant out and Aiichiro nodded.

‘Yeah… just a little more…’

Rin moved his fingers in slightly further, touching Aiichiro’s prostate properly now, and the boy’s legs started to shake.

‘Ah! Rin!’

‘Come on. Come for me, baby. You can do it,’ Rin said as he carried on thrusting. He closed his eyes, imagining it was his cock and not his fingers inside that tight heat.

Aiichiro came first, and as he moaned out Rin’s name, his thighs clenched together, and Rin came with a grunt. After coming, Rin would usually lie down and collect himself, but he had no time for that now. Aiichiro was slumping forwards, tired for the exertion of coming as well as being stretched open. Rin quickly gathered his senses, removed his fingers from inside his boyfriend, then wrapped an arm around Aiichiro’s hips, and one around his shoulders, letting the boy lean back against him.

‘Rin,’ he whispered and the redhead smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. The boy’s head lolloped against his chest, not tall enough to let it rest against Rin’s shoulder.

‘It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you. You were so good for me. So beautiful.’

Rin kept whispering to Aiichiro as he washed the cum and sweat off them, and once they were all cleaned up, Rin turned off the shower and wrapped his boyfriend up in a fluffy white towel. He wrapped another towel around his own waist and gathered Aiichiro up in his arms. He carried him out of the bathroom and laid him down on the settee, watching for a moment as Aiichiro’s eyes started to droop close.

‘Don’t fall asleep, baby. I’m just going to get dressed, then I’ll be back to make you some breakfast, okay?’

Aiichiro managed to nod and Rin went into the bedroom. He dried himself quickly and got dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday, then tidied up the room a little. He folded up Aiichiro’s clothes and placed them on the desk chair, and placed the used condom in the bin before he turned his attention to the bed. The sheets were all rumpled and there were bits of dried cum stuck to them. Rin pulled a face. He should change the bedding, but he didn’t know where Aiichiro kept the fresh sheets.

He went back into the living room and saw that Aiichiro was sat up now, still wrapped in the fluffy towel, eyes open properly. He smiled when Rin came into the room and the redhead sat down beside him. ‘Better?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘You know,’ Rin said, reaching up a hand to run it through Aiichiro’s slightly damp hair. ‘I should buy you a butt plug so you can be filled all the time.’

‘Rin!’

The redhead chuckled, taking a bit too much joy in the bright red blush that filled Aiichiro’s face. ‘Breakfast?’

He nodded. ‘Bacon and eggs, please.’

Rin smiled and got up from the settee. He ambled over to the kitchen side of the room and set the food to cook, along with some toast, and started to wash all the pots from last night. He heard a giggle from behind him and saw Aiichiro was watching him.

‘What?’

‘You’d make a good housewife.’

Rin narrowed his eyes and pointed a spatula at his boyfriend. ‘You’re the housewife, baby, not me.’

Aiichiro blushed and looked away, leaving Rin with a satisfied smirk on his face. ‘What do you want to drink?’

‘Orange juice,’ Aiichiro mumbled.

A few minutes later, the breakfast was ready, and Rin carried a tray full of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice over to the coffee table. Aiichiro smiled in thanks before he started eating. He finished first, then leant back against the settee.

‘Did you want some more?’ Rin asked, his plate still half-full.

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘No. I’m full now. I didn’t realise sex could make you so hungry.’

Rin chuckled and carried on eating. When he was done, he placed his plate down on the coffee table and brought Aiichiro to sit on his knee. ‘What are you doing for the rest of the day?’ the redhead asked as he ran his hands up and down Aiichiro’s body.

‘Not much. Probably work for university. I don’t have a shift today.’

Rin tutted in mock disappointment. ‘And here’s me hoping you did so the population of Tokyo could see all of those marks on your neck.’

Aiichiro giggled and shook his head. ‘You’re a sadist.’

‘You weren’t complaining last night.’

‘Rin!’

The redhead couldn’t help but laugh. He took a section of the towel and started to dry Aiichiro’s hair. ‘I tied up your room a bit, by the way. I was going to change the sheets, too, but I don’t know where the other ones are.’

Aiichiro bit his lip. ‘Are you going back to base soon?’

Rin nodded, unsure where this was going.

‘Will you be back later?’

He shrugged. ‘I’m not sure. Sousuke might start getting suspicious soon.’

‘Then leave the sheets on.’

‘Why? They’re dirty.’

Aiichiro smiled. ‘Yes, but if I can’t sleep with you tonight, then I least want it to seem like I am.’

Rin grinned as he felt his heart warm. This boy was going to be the death of him. ‘Come on, let’s get you dressed.’ He picked up his boyfriend and carried him into the bedroom.

‘I can dress myself, you know.’

Rin hummed and placed Aiichiro down on the bed. ‘I know. I just want to do it for you.’

He went over to the wardrobe in the corner and picked out some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, which he handed to Aiichiro. The boy got dressed quickly, and when he was done, he walked Rin to the door of his apartment.

‘Text me when you get back to the base. I want to make sure you get there safely.’

Rin smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. ‘I will. You’re so sweet, baby. Here.’ He shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Aiichiro’s shoulders. ‘So you can pretend to be with me some more.’

Aiichiro blushed and went up onto his tiptoes to kiss Rin on the cheek. ‘Thank you. Now go, before I make you stay.’

Rin smiled, kissed Aiichiro once more, then he left the apartment building. He ambled back to base, deciding not to get the train or a taxi, wanting some time to himself to think about Aiichiro. He wanted to go back to the boy’s apartment tonight and spend time with his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn’t. Sousuke would already know that Rin had spent the night out somewhere, and to spend a second night out in a row would mean Sousuke would ask Nagisa or Momo to tail him. And he couldn’t risk putting Aiichiro in danger. Well, the boy was already in danger just by being associated with Rin, but the redhead didn’t want to jeopardise his boyfriend’s life even more.

He finally made it back and he saw Sousuke sat in the living room, along with Nagisa and Rei, the latter of whom was trying to sew up a hole in Nagisa’s shirt.

‘Rin-chan!’ Nagisa shouted and jumped up but Rei shoved him back down on the settee.

‘Stop moving, Nagisa!’

Sousuke was watching them, and he usually would have laughed from Nagisa’s antics, but his face was downturned. Either things really hadn’t gone well last night, or Momo was still withholding sex.

Rin plonked down in an armchair. ‘So, how did it go last night?’

‘Fine,’ Sousuke said, voice sharp.

Rin averted his eyes. Damn, Sousuke was taking this badly. He really did like Momo. ‘What did you decide?’

‘Well,’ Rei said, still sewing. ‘We’re going to wait until Pink Scream makes a move. Kisumi is new to this, and his threats might have been hollow. He said he’ll have Akihabara under his control by the end of the week, but his plans for that might take longer. In the mean time, though, we have plenty of surveillance around the base, as well as in Akihabara. We’ll know if they try anything.’

‘And when they do?’ Rin asked.

‘We’ll quash them,’ Sousuke said, voice still sour.

Rin nodded. ‘Is there anything I can do to help?’

Sousuke shook his head and clenched his jaw. Rin supposed he should go and get Momo and ask him to at least talk to Sousuke to maybe try and relieve some of the man’s sexual frustration, but first, Rin needed to text Aiichiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin arrives back at base and Momo tempts Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

As soon as Rin was comfortable on his bed, he got his phone out and text Aiichiro.

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_Just got back to base, baby xxx_

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_And you’re not hurt or anything? xxx_

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_No? I’m a gangster, not the key suspect in a murder trial xxx_

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_I know, I’m just worried that someone from Pink Scream will hurt you xxx_

Rin looked at the text with a sad smile. He couldn’t tell Aiichiro that he was in far more danger than Rin ever could be.

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_Don’t worry, baby. I’m pretty strong. I could take on anyone who tried anything with me. Don’t you remember how strong I was last night and this morning? ;) xxx_

The redhead smirked, imagining Aiichiro’s cheeks, gone all pink, now a blushing mess, with his grey hair still damp and tousled from the shower.

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_Rin!_

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_Well? Do you remember? xxx_

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_Yes xxx_

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_I thought so xxx_

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_You’re an idiot xxx_

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_But I’m your idiot :P get on with your university work or I’ll come over there and give you a reminder of my strength xxx_

**From: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_That certainly sounds better than my assignments xxx_

**To: Ai** **♥** **‿** **♥**

_DO YOUR WORK OR I WON’T TAKE YOU ON A DATE XXX_

Aiichiro didn’t reply, so Rin resumed he was getting on with his university work. He smiled, put his phone onto charge, then changed into a fresh set of clothes. Just as he finished, there was a knock on his bedroom door. ‘Come in.’

The door opened a crack and Momo stuck his head through the gap. ‘Can we talk?’

‘Is it about Sousuke?’

Momo nodded and Rin sighed. ‘Sure. Come in.’

The boy scampered in and shut the door behind him. He plonked down on Gou’s bed and sat one of her teddies in his lap.

‘So, what’s he done now, then?’ Rin asked as he sat back down on his own bed.

‘Hardly anything. He’s barely spoken to me. Well, he has and he hasn’t at the same time. We obviously spoke last night, at the meeting, but that was about Pink Scream. As soon as it was over, he ignored me and went straight up to his room. And he had this look on his face the entire time. He looked like he’d swallowed a wasp.’

Rin snickered, imaging it. ‘Did he try to touch you?’

Momo nodded. ‘Yeah. At the start of the meeting, I made everyone a drink. When I gave Sousuke his, he tried to hold my hand, then wrapped an arm around my waist. He usually does that when he wants me to sit on his lap.’

‘He still wants you then. But he’s not desperate enough yet to admit he likes you and come out.’ Rin bit his lip as thought. ‘Do you have any clothes he likes to see you wear?’

Momo nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Go get changed into them,’ Rin said, realising that Momo was still in his orange otter pyjamas.

‘And what do I do if he comes onto me?’

‘Let him. Lead him on. But when he starts to take you to his room or puts his hands under your clothes, pull away and ask him to come out. If he refuses, don’t give into him, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Rin smiled. ‘You got this.’

Momo grinned. ‘I know. So,’ he said, sitting cross-legged now. ‘How was your date with Nitori-kun last night?’

‘Great. You’re shit at tailing people. He not only managed to work out you were following him, but then he cornered you and managed to get you to tell him that we’re in a gang together. You’re an awful gangster.’

Momo laughed nervously. ‘Yeah… but he obviously didn’t seem to mind, right? You were out all night. And this morning. I take it went well then?’

Rin smiled as he nodded, remembering last night and this morning. ‘It was wonderful. He’s wonderful. I don’t know how I managed to ever deserve him as a boyfriend.’

‘You already asked him to be your boyfriend?’

‘Well, no, but after the things we did together…’ Rin shrugged. ‘Why wouldn’t we be boyfriends?’

Momo tutted. ‘You shouldn’t presume things like that, senpai. You need to ask him.’

Rin nodded. ‘Yeah, you’re right. God, I’m an idiot. I’m going to take him on a date later this week. I’ll ask him then.’

Momo smiled. ‘I’m sure Nitori-san will say yes! But you still need to ask him. Anyway,’ he said, standing up. ‘I’ll go and get changed.’

The redhead grunted in response, ignoring Momo in favour of thinking about where he would take Aiichiro on their date, and how he would ask him to be his boyfriend.

…

Momo found that his hands were shaking slightly as he buttoned up his white shirt. It was the tightest top he owned, along with a pair of skinny shorts and some pink braces. Sousuke loved it when he wore this outfit. He loved to watch the material go taut as he teased Momo through his clothes, then mouth at his cock through his too tight shorts, then peel his clothes off him as he whispered dirty things in his ear.

It had been so long since Momo had been with Sousuke like that, and he missed it. Not just the sex, even though the sex was incredible, but just having Sousuke reach out and touch him, and then for Momo to let himself give in. He wanted to curl up on Sousuke’s lap and listen to the sound of his heartbeat, feel his breath puff on top of his head, snuggle in the warmth the older boy emitted. Momo couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that.

He willed his hands to stop shaking as he left his room and went downstairs. Sousuke was sat in the kitchen with Makoto and Rei, all of them eating breakfast. As soon as Momo entered the room, Sousuke’s spoon clattered to the worktop as he gave Momo’s body a once over. After a moment of staring at each other, Sousuke picked his spoon back and carried on eating, pointedly staring at the splash of milk his spoon had made instead of at Momo.

The orange-haired boy smiled to himself. Sousuke was still interested in him, despite how much Momo had been ignoring him. He couldn’t bear it if Sousuke went off him. He was in love with the gang leader and he would be heartbroken if Sousuke just one day told him that he was done with him, that he’d found someone else, someone better to fuck. Momo knew this wasn’t an ideal relationship, far from it, but he was taking whatever he could get.

Momo sat down next to Makoto at the breakfast bar and began to eat. He stayed quiet, not joining in on Makoto and Rei’s conversation about some new surveillance devices. Rather, as he ate, Momo kept glancing up at Sousuke through his lashes. He caught the older boy staring more than once, and would shift uncomfortably in his seat straight afterwards.

After a few more minutes of lustful stares, Sousuke excused himself and Momo went after him, under the pretence of going to check on him.

As soon as Momo entered the hallway, someone grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall. He panicked, but calmed down, realising that it was only Sousuke. Before he could ask if Sousuke was alright, the older boy grabbed Momo’s waist and kissed him and the younger boy moaned. It had been so long since they’d kissed. He kissed back with the same force as Sousuke was applying, and after only a moment, the older boy was grinding against him.

‘You wore these clothes on purpose, didn’t you?’ Sousuke asked when he pulled out of the kiss, and Momo just nodded, only able to whimper in response.

‘You know what these clothes do to me. They make me so hard, princess.’

Momo whimpered again and ground his hips back into Sousuke’s. The gang leader knew just how much Momo loved being called princess, and he used it to his advantage.

Sousuke’s hands made their way up from Momo’s waist towards his chest and started to rub against Momo’s nipples. ‘I could see these when you were eating. So hard against your shirt. What if Rei or Makoto saw them? Would you let them play with them?’

Momo shook his head. ‘No. Never. Only you.’

Sousuke smirked and leant down. He licked Momo’s right nipple through his shirt and Momo moaned, threading his fingers into the hairs at the base of Sousuke’s neck. He bit the tiny nub and Momo squealed from the pleasure, just bordering on pain, but Sousuke would never hurt him. Never.

Sousuke pulled off Momo’s nipple and placed his hands on Momo’s waist. He lifted the boy up with ease, then positioned his thick thigh against the wall, only his knee touching the plaster. He sat Momo down on it, his legs dangling either side of it, and Momo moaned as he ground down onto it. He felt himself getting close to coming. He never lasted very long, and Sousuke always managed to make him come more than once, which only added to the older boy’s ego.

As Momo rode Sousuke’s thigh, out in the hallway, where anyone could see them, the gang leader watched him with a groan. He leant in close, his hot breath fanning cross Momo’s ear. ‘If someone left the kitchen, or came down the stairs, right now, would you stop riding my thigh?’

‘No…’ he whimpered, trying to keep his voice down so no one would hear and come and investigate.

Sousuke hissed. ‘You’re so small, princess. Your feet can’t even touch the ground from here. You need me to help you come, don’t you, princess? You can’t do it yourself.’

Momo only nodded, his tiny hands gripping Sousuke’s shoulders. He couldn’t move well with only his hands as grip, so Sousuke grabbed Momo’s hips, helping the small boy to ride him faster.

Sousuke leant down once more and kissed Momo’s neck, pressing his lips all over it, sucking marks onto the boy’s skin every now and then. ‘Do you still remember your first time, princess? Hm?’ he whispered in between kisses and bites. ‘I do. I was thinking about it last night. You were so gorgeous, so desperate for me to take your virginity. Would you have let anyone else take it from you?’

Momo shook his head again, feeling his eyes well up with desperation. He had given everything to Sousuke. His first kiss, his virginity, his innocence. The man knew him inside out. The only thing he didn’t know was that Momo was in love with him.

One of Sousuke’s hands moved from Momo’s hips and to his crotch, which was where he started to unzip Momo’s shorts. He wanted nothing more than to give into Sousuke, but he couldn’t. He had to resist, for the sake of Rin and Aiichiro, and Haru and Makoto, and Rei and Nagisa. Momo was the only who could get Sousuke to come out.

Momo stopped moving his hips and grabbed Sousuke’s wrist, and the older boy looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

‘What is it, princess?’

Momo bit his lip, took a breath, then spoke. ‘When are you going to come out?’

‘What?’

‘I can’t do this. With you. Not until you come out.’

Sousuke snickered, then started to laugh properly.

Momo stared up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Was this a good or a bad sign? A moment later, Sousuke pulled his leg out from under Momo and the boy tumbled to the floor with a thump. ‘Sousuke?’ he asked, looking up, still confused, but guessing this was a bad sign.

Sousuke crouched down on the floor. His teal eyes were wide, mixed with anger and lust. ‘And why would I? I’m not gay.’

‘But… you are. That night, when you kissed me, you said you couldn’t bear it if I died, and all those times-’

‘All those times I fucked you?’ Sousuke laughed again and shook his head. ‘You’re just a hole, Momo. Nothing more.’

Momo rolled his lips together, trying to stop himself from crying. Sousuke, the man he was in love with, felt nothing for him, and he only saw him as some sort of whore for him to use whenever he pleased. ‘Then if you really feel that way, maybe you should go and find some other hole to fuck. Because I won’t let you use me anymore.’

Sousuke smirked. ‘Then I will.’ He stood up, grabbed his jacket from where it hung by the front door, and left the base.

The doorframe shook as the front door slammed shut behind the gang leader and Momo stayed sat on the floor, staring at it. He’d guessed that Sousuke might deny he was gay, but for him to say that Momo was only a hole to him… he didn’t think that would happen.

With a sob, Momo brought his knees up to his chest, rested his head on top of them, and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai go on a date.

As Rin stood outside Forever21, he ran a hand over his face, almost unable to believe what Momo had told him yesterday.

_The redhead grabbed his jacket, phone in hand, planning to go and check out some places for his and Aiichiro’s date, but before he could even make it halfway to his bedroom door, Momo burst into the room. His clothes and hair were rumpled, lips were swollen and marks blooming on his neck, and he had tears streaming down his face._

_‘Momo?!’_

_The boy just sobbed and Rin hugged him. In the three years Rin had known him, he’d never seen Momo in a state like this. Rin was sure he’d only ever seen Momo not smile for periods of five minutes, if that. He didn’t even realise Momo was capable of crying. But he didn’t voice his thoughts. He just wrapped his arms even tighter around Momo._

_Once the sobbing subsided, Rin pulled out of the hug and knelt down so his and Momo’s eyes were level. ‘What did he do you?’_

_‘He… he kissed me. In the hallway. I did as you said. I-I led him on, but when he tried to unzip my shorts, I asked him when he was going to come out, and he…’ Momo started sobbing again and Rin sat them both down on the end of Gou’s bed._

_‘It’s alright, you’re doing so well. What happened next?’_

_‘I was sat on his leg, against the wall, but then he d-dropped me and told me he would go and find… find someone else to fuck.’_

_Rin stared down at his sister’s pink bed sheets. He had guessed that Sousuke wouldn’t come out the first time Momo asked, and that he would react badly, but he hadn’t expected that._

_‘Shit, Momo…’_

_The boy sniffed. ‘What do I do now?’_

Rin hadn’t had an answer, because he had no idea what to do next. All he told him was to carry on, to simultaneously ignore and tempt Sousuke whilst hoping to god the older boy was still interested. Luckily, Momo agreed, and after a few more rounds of crying, he left Rin’s bedroom.

Part of the redhead wanted to tell Momo to stop, that the pain of rejection wasn’t worth it, but deep down, Rin believed it _was_ worth it. If Momo succeeded, then everyone in the gang could come out properly and would no longer have to creep around the base just so they could kiss.

A moment later, Aiichiro bounded out of the employee entrance, a massive grin on his face. ‘Rin!’ he said, and the redhead hugged the small boy straight away. It had only been a day and a half since they’d last seen each other, but Rin had still missed Aiichiro.

Rin lightly kissed Aiichiro on the lips when he pulled out of the hug, then he gave the boy a once over. He was as cute as ever, grey hair fluffy, blue eyes shining, and the marks Rin had made were still there, slightly red on his neck. Rin reached out and traced around the shape of a few of them with the top of his finger, smirking when Aiichiro shivered at the touch.

‘You didn’t try to cover these up?’

Aiichiro blushed. ‘I didn’t think you’d want me to. And… I kind of wanted to show everyone that I had been taken.’

Rin growled, low in his throat, and placed his hands on Aiichiro’s hips, a bit too close to the boy’s ass for it to be classed as publicly decent. ‘Baby, if you’re going to say things like that, then we’re going to have to forget the date and just go back to yours.’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘And I’d ask you to, but I’m still a little sore.’

Rin’s eyes widened in alarm. ‘Really? Oh god, I’m so sorry, Ai. I didn’t mean to be so rough.’

‘It’s fine, Rin. I think it’s just because my body is so small compared to yours.’

‘As long as you’re sure,’ the redhead asked, rubbing Aiichiro’s arm with one of his hands.

‘I’m sure.’ Aiichiro grabbed Rin’s hand and intertwined their fingers. ‘So, where are we going?’

Rin smiled and started to walk down the street. ‘Well, I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat, but we had chicken and pasta the other night, so I took a gamble and booked a table at an Italian restaurant. Is that alright?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘Yeah. I love Italian. And Japanese. Chinese. Korean. English. American. Pretty much anything. You couldn’t have gone wrong.’

Rin smiled and watched Aiichiro as they walked together, the smaller boy’s hand swinging along with Rin’s. He was so cute. The redhead couldn’t believe he had got so lucky. Speaking of which… ‘Hey, um, Ai?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well, I, ugh, never really asked, I just kind of presumed, but will you be my boyfriend?’

Aiichiro looked up at Rin curiously. ‘You hadn’t already asked? Oh. I was presuming, too, then.’ He chuckled. ‘Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend, though.’

Rin grinned and kissed Aiichiro’s cheek. ‘We’re such idiots, aren’t we?’

Aiichiro pulled a face of mock offence. ‘You might be, but I’m certainly not.’

The redhead smiled and he came to a stop outside the restaurant. ‘This is it,’ he said, and led Aiichiro inside.

The Italian was small with lit candles absolutely everywhere, and even though it was still relatively early in the evening, Rin could already smell pizza.

As soon as they came through the doors, a blond man, wearing all black, came over to them and shook Rin’s hand with gusto.

‘Rin!’

‘Goro.’

‘It’s good to see you again! And who do we have here?’ the man asked, turning his attention to Aiichiro.

‘This is Aiichiro, my boyfriend.’

Aiichiro smiled and Goro grinned at him. ‘Pleased to meet you, Goro-san.’

‘Goro is just fine.’ He grabbed two menus. ‘If you’ll follow me to your table,’ he said and started walking towards the back of the restaurant, and Rin and Aiichiro followed until they arrived at a small table. Goro put both of the menus down and turned back to boys. ‘I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your order.’

Goro returned to the front of the restaurant and Aiichiro went to sit down, but Rin hurried over to him before he could and pulled out his chair for him. ‘Take a seat, baby.’

Aiichiro giggled and sat down, letting Rin push his chair under the table. ‘Thanks, Rin.’

The redhead took his own seat and he started to read over the menu, even though he already knew what he wanted. He looked over at Aiichiro and found that the boy was biting one of his nails, not really concentrating on the menu.

‘Ai?’ Rin asked, reaching out across the table and taking Aiichiro’s other hand in his. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Err, well, I was just wondering, is this restaurant one of yours?’

‘One of mine? Oh, no. My gang doesn’t run this one. We’re not in Akihabara, so… no. We don’t encroach on other gangs’ territories. Don’t want to start fights in the middle of the street or anything.’

‘Oh.’ Aiichiro smiled and relaxed in his seat. ‘Good. Not that I mind being you in a gang that much, but-’

Rin held up a hand to stop Aiichiro’s rambling. ‘It’s fine. I understand. You know, Iwatobi-chan isn’t as bad as other gangs. We don’t traffic humans or kill people or sell drugs. We just offer protection from other gangs to businesses in Akihabara. Besides, I wouldn’t have taken you to a restaurant there, anyway. I didn’t think you’d be comfortable, and there would have been a chance the staff would have told Sousuke about you.’

‘Speaking of which, did he come out yet?’

Rin sighed. ‘It’s a long story. I’ll tell you once we order.’

Goro came back over, and once they put in their food order, Rin told his boyfriend about what had happened yesterday with Sousuke and Momo, and by the end of it, Aiichiro had one hand clasped over his mouth.

‘Oh god, I hope Momo is okay.’

‘Yeah, he seems fine now. But this is the only way Sousuke will ever come out, so it has to be done.’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘Yeah, I guess. So, you seem to know this restaurant well. How come?’

Rin smiled: he had yet to tell Aiichiro about his sister. ‘My sister, Gou, and I come here a lot.’

‘You have a sister?’ Aiichiro asked, grinning now.

‘Yeah. But if you ever meet her, call her Kou or she’ll murder you.’

The boy giggled. ‘How old is she?’

‘Your age. And before you ask, no, she’s not part of the gang, but she lives on the base.’

‘How come?’

Rin told Aiichiro about his dead parents and how he and Gou would have been homeless if it wasn’t for Sousuke taking them in. ‘Apart from his stance on gay people, he’s a pretty decent guy.’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘Yeah. He doesn’t sound that bad. I’d like to meet him. Once he comes out, of course. I don’t want to make him suspicious. He could hurt you.’

Rin gave Aiichiro’s hand a squeeze. ‘I’m pretty strong. Don’t worry about me.’

Aiichiro bit his lip. ‘Would he ever hurt me?’

Rin shook his head straight away. ‘No. Never. You’re a civilian and he wouldn’t hurt you just because you’re gay. And even if he did want to, I would protect you.’

Aiichiro grinned. ‘Thanks, Rin.’

‘You’re not very strong, are you?’

The boy shook his head.

‘Would you like some self-defence lessons?’

The grey-haired boy smiled. ‘Yes, please. But not right now. Maybe in the summer, when university finishes for the year.’

‘Will you not be going home to your parents in the summer?’

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘No. I’ll be staying in Tokyo. I only go home for Christmas. Maybe you can meet them next Christmas.’

Aiichiro wanted him to meet his parents? Rin couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. ‘I’d love to. I’d invite you to meet my parents, but…’

‘Perhaps we can go to their graves together sometimes.’

‘I’d like that.’ Rin squeezed Aiichiro’s hand, but promptly let go when Goro came over with their starters. They talked throughout the meal, discussing topics much happier than dead parents and homophobic gang leaders. By the time their main courses arrived, both men had forgotten their previous discussion and were now laughing together as they ate.

‘Do you want to try some?’ Rin asked, twisting some carbonara on to his fork.

Aiichiro nodded and opened his mouth. Rin placed the spaghetti inside and as Aiichiro ate it, he moaned. ‘This is so good! I wish I’d ordered it now.’

‘You want me to ask Goro to get some more and put it in a takeaway box for you?’

‘Yes, please! God, the food is so good here. I’ll be coming again.’

Rin smiled, glad that Aiichiro was enjoying their date, and he caught Goro’s eye.

The man came over. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Could you get some more carbonara for us, but in a takeaway box?’

‘Of course,’ he said with a smile and left to go to the kitchen.

Rin and Aiichiro finished their food soon after, and the grey-haired boy leant back in his chair, hands over his tummy.

‘You want dessert?’ Rin asked.

Aiichiro shook his head. ‘I’m too full.’

Rin chuckled. ‘Alright. I’ll get the bill.’

‘Do you want me to pay half?’ the boy asked, but Rin shook his head.

‘No, it’s fine. I took you out on a date. I’ll pay. You can take me out next time,’ he said with a wink and Aiichiro blushed.

Rin signalled for Goro again and he came over with the cheque and the takeaway carbonara.

‘Thanks, Goro.’

‘It’s not a problem. I’m just glad you’ve finally gone on a date. I’ve only ever seen you here with you sister.’

Rin blushed but Aiichiro smiled. Goro left again and Aiichiro reached for Rin’s hand across the table once more. ‘When was the last time you went on a date?’

‘… before my parents died. I just…’ Rin shrugged. He couldn’t finish his sentence. Since he joined the gang, he’d felt a big responsibility to take care of Gou as well as to serve the gang as well as he could, since Sousuke had taken him in. He had hardly ever taken time for himself. The only thing he did for fun was go out for coffee and pizza with his sister, or to the cinema with the other gang members. This was the first time in a long while he’d let himself fall for someone. It had been a gamble, since he didn’t want Aiichiro, this sweet, innocent, gorgeous boy, to get embroiled in gang warfare, but he was glad that they were together, no matter what the danger could be. Rin could protect him from anything.

‘It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself,’ Aiichiro said.

Rin smiled. ‘Thanks.’ He put the correct amount of money on the table, then he and Aiichiro made their way to the front of the restaurant, takeaway carton in hand and Rin’s hand on the small of Aiichiro’s back.

Goro was stood at the menu stand, and just as Rin was about to thank him once more, another couple walked through the doors to the restaurant, and Rin’s eyes widened. It was Haru and Makoto, also on a date. Makoto smiled at Rin and the raven beside him raised his hand in a silent greeting.

‘Do you know them?’ Aiichiro asked and Rin nodded.

‘Yeah. Other gang members. You want to meet them?’

‘One of them isn’t Sousuke, right?’

‘No.’

‘Then yes.’

Rin walked over with Aiichiro and Makoto’s grin got wider. ‘Hi, Rin! Are you on a date?’

‘Yeah. This is Ai. Ai, this is Makoto and his boyfriend, Haru.’

Aiichiro smiled at them and shook Makoto’s hand. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’

‘Does he know?’ Haru asked Rin.

‘If you’re asking about the gang, then yes.’

Haru nodded and looked at Aiichiro. ‘Hi.’

Rin tutted. ‘Sorry, Ai, he’s not very talkative. He and Makoto usually communicate via telepathy.’

Makoto chuckled. ‘Not quite. Anyway, we’ll see you back at base later?’

Rin nodded, and he and Aiichiro left the restaurant. Once the doors closed behind them, Aiichiro looked up at Rin. ‘They seemed nice, but will they tell Sousuke about me?’

‘Nah. They’d only be putting their relationship in jeopardy then. And they’re both lovely. They wouldn’t hurt a fly. Well, maybe Haru would, but only if it flirts with Makoto first.’

Aiichiro laughed. ‘I could imagine that. He’s quiet, but he looks like he loves Makoto-san.’

‘Yeah, he does.’ Rin smiled, glad that he had found someone, too.

Aiichiro yawned and Rin frowned. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, sorry. I had three classes today and then work just before. I’m a little tired, that’s all.’

‘So I didn’t bore you then?’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘No. But do you have to go back to base tonight? Can’t you stay with me again?’

‘I thought you were too sore for sex.’

The boy lightly smacked Rin’s tummy. ‘I didn’t mean for sex. Just so we can spend more time together. And maybe you can sleep over?’

Rin sighed, wishing he could say yes. ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea. I already stayed out a couple of nights ago, and now that Makoto and Haru are out, too, Sousuke will get suspicious. Besides,’ Rin said, trying to lighten the mood. ‘If I went back to yours, I wouldn’t be able to resist you.’

Aiichiro gave a small smile and nodded. ‘I understand. Walk me home at least?’

‘Of course, baby.’ Rin took the takeaway food from Aiichiro and carried it for him, his other hand holding Aiichiro’s. They didn’t say much as they walked to Aiichiro’s apartment, just let their hands swing between them as they enjoyed the silence. It wasn’t that late, but it was quiet, with only a few cars and people daring to use the side streets. They turned onto the main road, where Aiichiro’s apartment was, and stepped into the building’s foyer.

‘This is me,’ the boy said, and he turned to Rin, a cute pout on his face. ‘Are you sure you can’t stay the night?’

‘I can’t. I’m sorry, baby,’ the redhead said, then leant down and kissed the pout away from Aiichiro’s lips. ‘I really am sorry. But next time, okay?’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’

Aiichiro hummed then smiled. ‘Okay.’

‘Good. I don’t like it when you’re not smiling.’

The boy giggled and Rin kissed him again, trying not to go too far. There was no else in the building’s entrance, but anyone could come in at any moment. And if got too heated, then Rin wasn’t sure he could convince himself to back to base. He pulled away, then pressed another quick kiss to Aiichiro’s lips. ‘Good night, Ai. I’ll text you when I’m home.’

‘Night, Rin.’

One kiss more, and then Rin was gone, out of the apartment building and walking down the street. He knew Aiichiro was probably stood at the window, willing the redhead to turn around and look at him one more time, but Rin knew if he did that, then he would give in and spend the night with Aiichiro. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Sousuke couldn’t find out about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo tries to talk to Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Derogatory language towards homosexual people in this chapter, as well as some violence.

A week. That’s how long it had been since Momo and Sousuke had spoken. They had shared plenty of looks, but no words. Momo tried to look at the gang leader lustfully, but all he could manage was longing.

Even after sobbing in front of Rin, Momo was still upset and had cried himself to sleep every night since. How could he not? Sousuke had gone off to sleep with someone else. Well, he said he had, and as much as Momo didn’t want it to be true, he knew it probably was. Sousuke was incredibly attractive and could get any guy or girl without even trying. And it broke Momo’s heart just thinking about it.

Seijuro had tried to get the truth out of his little brother: he couldn’t bear to see him so upset. But Momo refused. If he told Seijuro, then they would have to move out of the base, quit the gang, and Momo didn’t want to have to watch the inevitable fight between his brother and Sousuke. It was better to suffer in silence.

He only had Rin to talk to, as well as the occasional text from Aiichiro, who offered his support and comfort, and by the end of the week, Momo just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to talk to Sousuke.

He had to wait almost all day to seize his opportunity. Everyone had to be out of the way. He didn’t want anyone to hear and report back to his brother.

Finally, at 5:30 pm, Momo and Sousuke were the only ones in the base. The younger boy was sat in the living room, browsing through Netflix, when Sousuke walked in. He glanced over at Momo, then sat down on the other settee.

‘What you watching?’ he asked.

Momo looked up in surprise. ‘Oh… erm, nothing yet. Just looking.’

Sousuke hummed. ‘You’d like Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.’

The younger boy smiled. ‘Yeah. It looks good.’ It was exactly the kind of thing Momo would like. Sousuke knew him so well. He bit his lip. Should he…? He didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know. ‘So, did you… you know?’

‘Did I what?’

‘Find someone else to sleep with?’

The gang leader’s teal eyes narrowed. ‘What’s it to you?’ he snapped.

Momo looked away. ‘I just want to know. Please.’

‘No. I didn’t, okay?’

The younger boy sighed in relief and held a hand to his chest, as if it would calm down his rapidly beating heart. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

Sousuke scoffed. ‘I didn’t do it for you. I just wasn’t in the mood. The next time I need some, I’ll be out of here straight away to find a hole to fuck.’

Momo clenched his eyes shut for a moment, then he got up from the settee and sat down at Sousuke’s feet. ‘Don’t, please. Stay. You can have me. Anytime, anywhere, any way you want it.’

The gang leader laughed. ‘No, thanks. Why would I want to fuck a faggott like you again?’

Tears fell down Momo’s cheeks but he didn’t wipe them away, just stayed sat where he was, staring up into Sousuke’s gorgeous eyes. ‘Because I love you,’ he whispered.

Sousuke didn’t say anything for a moment, and Momo took it as a good sign. He sat up and reached for the older boy’s hand, but when their skin touched, Sousuke jerked and pushed Momo down onto the floor.

He let out a pained squeal, but was shocked into silence when a slap was delivered to his cheek by Sousuke. He stared up at the gang leader with wide eyes. This man… this man who had told him that he wouldn’t know what he would do if Momo had ever got injured, this man who he shared all of his secrets and fears with, this man who had taken his first kiss and virginity from him… this man who had vowed never to hurt him… looking up at him now, Momo knew that Sousuke had done and said all of these things just to get what he wanted, just so he could use him.

‘Don’t ever touch me again!’ Sousuke screamed from above him. ‘You’re a filthy faggott! I want you out of my gang and out of the base by the time I’m back. And if you’re not, then you’ll be sorry.’ Sousuke stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Momo scrambled to get up and yanked open the door, just in time to see Sousuke putting on shoes and a jacket. ‘No! Please stay, Sousuke! We can make this work!’

Sousuke turned around and looked at Momo for a moment. The younger boy felt hope bloom in his chest, but then Sousuke glared at him. ‘Don’t speak to me again, faggott.’ And then he was gone.

Momo stayed stood there, in the hallway, staring at the front door for a moment. How could Sousuke say those things to him? Do those things to him? Even after being called a faggott, and being pushed, and even after being slapped, Momo had run after the man he loved. Even now, as his cheek stung, Momo’s heart still pounded in his chest at the memory of those kind, teal eyes. Even after all of that, he still loved Sousuke.

He sank to the floor and began to cry properly now, not holding back any of his sobs.

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo tells Seijuro what's been going on.

As Rin walked back to base from another date with Aiichiro, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He and Aiichiro had been to the cinema to watch ‘Dunkirk’. Well, say watch, they had sat on the back row of the relatively quiet viewing room and made out. Rin would have called it a waste of money, but it was completely worth it.

As he made it to the street the base was on, he saw Sousuke, heading into town, his face full of thunder. Rin raised a hand in greeting. ‘Hey.’

Sousuke didn’t even look at him, just kept on walking. Had something happened back at base? Rin cast his mind back to three hours ago, just before he’d left. The only ones in the base at the time had been Sousuke, Rei, Nagisa, and Momo. _Momo._

‘Shit!’ Rin whispered. He turned around, checking where Sousuke was. The gang leader was just rounding the corner, so Rin ran to the base, he pushed open the front door, and the first thing he saw was Momo, crouched on the floor, sobbing his eyes out.

‘Momo!’ Rin knelt down in front of the boy. ‘What happened?’

Momo sniffed and wiped away his tears. ‘I've made such a mess, Rin.’

‘What happened?’

The boy wiped away some more of his tears. ‘I asked Sousuke to come back to me. I told him he could have s-sex with me whenever he wanted, as long as he didn’t fuck anyone else. Then… oh god…’ Momo sobbed again.

‘It’s alright, Momo.’ Rin ran his hands up and down Momo’s arms. ‘Keep going.’

‘I-I told him I loved him. But then he slapped me. He called me a faggott. He told me that I have to leave. Oh, Rin.’ Momo’s shoulders shook as he cried and Rin hugged him.

‘It’s alright. We can work something out.’

Momo nodded and sniffed once more, but his head shot up when he heard the front door open. He smiled when he saw Seijuro and Gou in the doorway, but it faded when he saw the look of murder on his brother’s face. ‘Onii-chan?’

‘Matsuoka, get the fuck _off_ my brother.’

Rin pulled out of the hug with narrowed eyes. ‘Seijuro? What the hell? He’s upset. I’m just giving him a hug.’

Seijuro laughed hollowly. ‘Really? That’s all?’ The older boy shook his head. ‘Momo has been sneaking in and out of your room for weeks whenever Kou isn’t in there. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on.’

Gou looked between her boyfriend and her brother. ‘Onii-chan? Are you and Momo dating?’

‘No!’ Rin shouted from his position on the floor. He looked at Momo. ‘Have you not told him?’ The answer was obvious: no, considering Seijuro's reaction.

‘Told me what?!’ Seijuro shouted.

Rin flinched. He had only seen Seijuro like this once before: when he’d first joined the gang. That bloodlust had been caused by the murder of his parents. And now, with the innocence of his brother threatened, his only surviving family member, that same bloodlust had returned.

‘Tell him, Momo, or I will.’

‘Onii-chan, Gou-chan, sit down.’

The two did and Momo took a deep breath. He started from the beginning, telling his brother and Gou about the night when Sousuke had first kissed him, and by the time he got to re-telling the events of the evening, half an hour had passed.

‘So… now you know.’

Seijuro’s jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into tight fists. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I love Sousuke… I didn’t want you to hurt him, no matter what he did to me.’

Seijuro made a noise low in his throat, almost like a growl, and he stood up, heading for the front door.

‘Onii-chan?’ Momo got up. ‘Where are you going?’

‘To find the motherfucker and kill him.’

Rin leapt up then and restrained Seijuro before he could even grab the door handle. ‘No, you’re not.’

‘Let go of me, Rin!’ he shouted, twisting this way and that, trying to get his arms and hands out of Rin’s solid grip.

‘This won’t solve anything!’

‘So?! It’ll make me feel better! He kissed Momo without my permission. He took his virginity from him! And then he slaps him?! If I had done that to Kou, what would you have done to me?!’

Rin groaned, knowing that he would want to do the exact same thing that Seijuro wanted to do to Sousuke. ‘The same, okay?! But Sousuke needs to sort this out himself.’

‘He’s never going near my brother again!’

‘Onii-chan, please!’ Momo shouted, crying once more.

Seijuro huffed and tried even harder to break free. Rin was strong, but Seijuro was stronger. He wouldn’t be able to hold him back for much longer. Luckily, Gou had realised this. She got up from the floor and stood in front of Seijuro, and the older man immediately stopped struggling. Rin had to give the man credit: Seijuro would never do anything to intentionally hurt Gou.

‘Sei, please, stop this. I can’t see you like this again. It hurt me so much to see you so angry last time.’

‘But he hurt Momo, Kou. And I didn’t know. I have to do something. I promised our parents-’

Gou reached up and caressed the side of her boyfriend’s face. ‘Shush, I know, Sei. I know.’

Seijuro’s body shook and he began to cry. ‘I can’t let Sousuke go unpunished for this. I just can’t.’

‘I know. But right now, Momo needs you beside him, protecting him. You can deal with Sousuke later, alright?’

The older boy took a moment to reconsider, then he nodded. His arms relaxed and Rin released him, and Seijuro instantly wrapped Gou up in a hug. ‘Thank you, darling,’

Gou smiled against his chest, but pulled away soon after. ‘You need to hug your brother, not me.’

Seijuro smiled and turned to Momo, and the smaller boy ran straight into the arms of his brother.

‘Don’t you dare do this to me again, you understand?’

Momo nodded. ‘I understand, onii-chan. I’m so sorry.’

Seijuro just tutted but carried on hugging his brother, his tears falling into Momo’s hair.

‘That was a close one,’ Gou whispered to Rin.

He nodded in agreement. ‘Yeah. Hey, listen, can you go upstairs and pack a bag for each of them? They can’t stay here.’

Gou nodded and disappeared off upstairs, and Rin stepped into the living room.

Netflix was showing on the television screen, but he ignored it. Instead, he took his phone out of his pocket and selected Aiichiro’s number straight away.

 _‘Hey, Rin,’_ the boy said when he answered.

‘Hey, baby, listen, some stuff has happened here. I’ll explain properly later, but Seijuro and Momo need a place to stay. Is there any chance they could crash at yours? It’ll just be for a few days.’

_‘Is this about Sousuke? What’s he done now?’_

Rin sighed. ‘The long and short of it? He slapped Momo and called him a faggott.’

Aiichiro gasped over the phone. ‘ _Oh, god! Right, I’m going to ring my dad. My apartment’s too small for more than one person to stay over, so I’ll tell my dad there’s a burst pipe in my building and ask him to get me a hotel room. They can stay there. Is that alright?’_

‘You’re so fucking wonderful. You know that, yeah?’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘ _Yeah, I do. I’ll text you the address of the hotel and reservation number when it’s all gone through. I’ll meet you there, then you can fill me in. And I want to check that Momo is okay.’_

‘Alright. See you there, baby.’

_‘Bye, Rin.’_

The redhead hung up, put his phone back in his pocket, then sat down on the settee. He couldn’t work out if his life was getting easier or harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin confronts Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's my 21st birthday, so please be nice in the comments! :*
> 
> ALSO THERE IS MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. LIKE NO ACTUAL SELF-HARM HAPPENS BUT IT'S TALKED ABOUT A LITTLE SO I NEED TO WARN YOU.

The hotel confirmation came through five minutes later, and as soon as Rin told them, Seijuro was bundling Momo out of the front door with the bags Gou had packed for them.

‘We’ll come with you,’ Rin said, sending a quick text to Aiichiro to let him know they were on their way.

The four travelled in silence, not wanting to risk setting off Seijuro’s temper. He was almost impossible to handle when he was angry. They’d only managed to calm him down easily this time because Gou was there. When Seijuro first arrived at the base, they obviously weren’t together, and it took forever to settle his anger.

They got off the train and headed to the hotel, and Rin’s jaw dropped when he saw it. The hotel was easily one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo, with balconies on every level, each with white gossamer curtains billowing out of the open windows. The lobby, which Rin could see through the automatic doors, seemed to be made entirely out of marble, with a valet and a bell boy ready to take your bag and park your car for you.

‘Rin!’

The redhead snapped out of his daze and saw Aiichiro, his sweet beautiful Aiichiro, stood in front of the hotel, his grey-lavender hair still slightly tousled from their make out session in the cinema earlier. Rin made his way over to him and they met in a hug.

‘I missed you,’ Aiichiro whispered and Rin couldn’t help but smile.

‘You saw me less than an hour ago.’

‘I know, but still.’

Rin pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. ‘I know. I missed you, too.’

‘Onii-chan?’

Rin turned around to the questioning faces of Gou and Seijuro, but the smirk of Momo.

‘Gou, Seijuro, this is Ai. He’s my boyfriend.’

The three bowed to each other.

‘Does Sousuke know about this?’ Gou asked, looking apprehensive.

Rin shook his head and Gou sighed in relief.

‘Thank, God.’ She smiled at Ai. ‘I could tell there was something going on. Thank you for making my brother happy again, Ai-kun.’

Aiichiro blushed. ‘It’s no problem, Kou-chan.’

Gou giggled. ‘Well done, onii-chan. You picked a guy who calls me by the correct name.’

Rin shook his head. ‘You really need to get your priorities in order. Go and get checked in.’

Gou and the Mikoshiba brothers entered the hotel and Aiichiro turned to Rin with an anxious look on his face.

‘You okay?’ Rin asked. ‘If you’re worried about Momo, don’t be. He’s pretty tough.’

‘No, it’s not that.’ He nibbled on his lip for a moment. ‘I just… are you intimidated by the amount of money my dad has?’

Rin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Aiichiro’s waist. ‘No, baby. Not at all.’ He placed another kiss atop his head just as Gou bounded out of the hotel.

‘Onii-chan, can I stay with Sei for a while? Just so I can calm him down if I need to.’

‘Fine, but be back home no later than half ten.’

‘Thanks, onii-chan! Bye Ai-kun!’ And then she was gone again.

‘Your sister’s sweet.’

Rin grunted. ‘Fucking evil more like. Come on, let’s go back to base for a drink.’

‘Won’t Sousuke be there?’

‘I doubt it. He won’t be back until at least midnight.’ Rin noted the trepidation on his boyfriend’s face. ‘We don’t have to. We can go to yours.’

‘No, I just don’t want Sousuke to hurt you.’

‘He won’t, I guarantee it. Come on.’

They got the train back, and when they got off, Aiichiro glanced warningly around the neighbourhood.

‘You alright?’

Aiichiro nodded and Rin grabbed his hand. ‘Calm down. The area isn’t full of thugs. I doubt our neighbours have even worked out we’re gangsters.’

The boy visibly relaxed, and after a minute of walking, they were entering the base.

They slipped off their shoes in the genkan, and by the lack of other footwear, Rin knew there was no one else in the base. ‘We’re alone. Everyone else is still out.’ Rin turned to Aiichiro, whose light blue eyes were wide as he peeked out from behind Rin’s back. ‘Baby?’

‘I wasn’t expecting your base to be this nice. I thought there’d be a dungeon or something.’

Rin smirked. ‘Nope, sorry. Just a normal house. We’re not drug lords or human traffickers.’ He placed his hand on the small of Aiichiro’s back and lead him through to the kitchen. ‘Sit down. Can I get you a drink?’

‘Do you have any English breakfast tea?’

Rin rolled his eyes and turned around to search in the cupboards. ‘You’re so bloody posh. But yes, we do. Rei likes to drink it.’

‘Rei?’

‘He’s our technician. You haven’t met him yet.’ He brought two boxes of tea bags out of the cupboard, one for English breakfast, one for green tea. He set the kettle to boil, then turned back to Aiichiro. ‘Still as nervous?’

‘A little. If he comes back before I go, you won’t let him hurt me, right?’

Rin walked over to where Aiichiro was sat on a bar stool. ‘I won’t even let him touch you, alright?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘Is he strong?’

‘Pretty strong. But don’t worry about it.’

The kettle clicked, letting Rin know that it had boiled. He went back over to it and brewed the two teas. He added milk to Aiichiro’s, then brought the two mugs over to the breakfast bar.

‘Thanks.’ Aiichiro took the mug from him, sipped the drink, and pulled away with a smile on his face.

‘Good?’

‘Mm.’

Rin grinned and sat down beside him. They talked for an hour or so as they drank their tea, Rin making sure to steer all topics away from the gang he was in as well as Sousuke. They only stopped when rain began to fall, pattering heavily against the windows.

‘Do you think it’ll clear up?’ Aiichiro asked. ‘I didn’t bring a coat or umbrella.’

‘It will eventually, but you can borrow something of mine. Do you want to go?’

‘I don’t want to, but I have some work to do for my class.’

Rin smiled. ‘Come on. Let’s find something for you.’ He left the room and Aiichiro followed him up the stairs and into Rin’s room.

‘Two beds?’

‘Me and Gou. I’m not letting her share with Seijuro yet.’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘You know, I’m a year or so younger than your sister. How come I’m allowed to sleep with you but she can’t sleep with her boyfriend?’

‘Because I can’t you pregnant.’ Rin stuck his tongue out his boyfriend and went over to his wardrobe and took out two raincoats, one for him, one for Aiichiro. ‘Try this on.’

Aiichiro did and Rin smiled. ‘It’s so big on you. You’re cute.’

The boy blushed and rolled up the sleeves a little. ‘Thanks.’

The front door downstairs slammed shut and both men froze. Rin closed his eyes and listened carefully. There was only one set of footsteps. Was it Gou? Rin doubted it. She was much lighter on her feet than this person. It could have been Makoto, Haru, Rei, or Nagisa, but they were each out on dates. It was unlikely that they had decided to come back to base separately. That meant it was Sousuke.

‘Who is it?’ Aiichiro whispered.

‘I think it’s Sousuke.’

Aiichiro bit his lip.

‘It’s alright. Take my hand and keep behind me, okay?’

The boy nodded and did as Rin said. Once he was ready, the redhead left the room and when he got halfway down the stairs, his suspicions were confirmed. Sousuke was stood in the middle of the hall; his hair, face, and body all dripping wet, but his eyes were focused on the spot Rin had found Momo in.

‘Sousuke?’

The man looked up at Rin. ‘Where’s Momo?’

‘Why do you care? You told him to leave. He’s left. And so has Seijuro.’

‘Where is he?!’

Rin glared at Sousuke: why did he care so much? The man had slapped Momo and called him a faggott. This didn’t make any sense. ‘I’m not telling you.’

‘Who’s behind you?’

Rin stiffened. He had hoped that Sousuke wouldn’t have seen Aiichiro. ‘Ai. He’s a friend of mine.’

‘You’re not supposed to bring strangers back to base.’

‘He’s not a stranger.’

‘He’s a stranger to the gang. He could tell someone where our base is.’

Rin sighed and pulled Aiichiro out from behind his back. ‘Ai’s not just anyone. He’s my boyfriend.’

Sousuke pursed his lips and water from his hair fell down on to them. ‘Rin-’

‘Don’t bother lecturing me about how you don’t want homosexuals in your gang. I know that you’ve been having sex with Momo. Did you come back for that? To see if he’d left yet? Or did you come to fuck him one last time?’

‘It’s not like that, Rin!’

‘Then what is it like? Because when I came back, Momo was in bits. You’ve broken his fucking heart!’ Rin exclaimed, feeling himself getting angrier by the minute. He’d comforted Momo so many times over Sousuke that, by now, he felt the boy’s pain. ‘I know you can be cold but this is a new low, even for you. You just walk back in here and expect Momo to pretend that everything is okay, that what you did doesn’t even matter, that you can go back to fucking him then dumping him when it suits you. That won’t happen again. Not ever. He’s done with your shit, and so is everyone else is this gang. We’re tired of having to-’

‘Jesus fucking Christ, I love him!’ Sousuke shouted, cutting off Rin completely.

A pregnant pause hung between the two boys and they just stared at each other, the rain hitting the windows and roof the only sound in the room.

‘What?’ Rin said with a gasp after a moment.

‘I love him, Rin.’ Sousuke looked at the ground but Rin managed to see a light blush dusting the top of his cheeks.

‘Well, you have a fucking funny way of showing it!’ he said, exasperated. ‘Why didn’t you tell him before?’

‘Because I’m scared,’ he whispered.

Behind Rin, Aiichiro squeezed his hand and the redhead turned to look at him, a little surprised: the boy had been so quiet since Sousuke had arrived Rin had almost forgotten that he was there.

‘Go to him. I’ll be fine,' he whispered.

Rin nodded, let go of Aiichiro’s hand, and descended the last of the steps so he was stood in front of Sousuke. ‘Why are you scared?’

‘What if a relationship doesn’t work out between us? I meant what I said to Momo, that night I first kissed him. That I wouldn’t know what I would do if he ever got hurt. But I wouldn’t know what to do if he wasn’t with me anymore. And I’ve hurt him. And now he’s gone. Because I told him to.’ Sousuke shook his head, and Rin was sure if he could see the gang leader’s teal eyes, then he would have seen tears in them. ‘And now I don’t know what to do. I can’t do this without him.’

‘Do what?’ Rin asked, trying to make his voice softer.

Sousuke slipped off his jacket, then rolled up the shirt sleeve on his left arm. There was a column of marks along his wrist, all shiny and slightly raised up. ‘I haven’t hurt myself since I first kissed him.’ He looked up then, and Rin’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp when he saw the tears falling down Sousuke face. ‘I need him, Rin.'

Rin nodded, having to take a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat to stop himself from crying. ‘Okay. I understand. I’ll talk to Momo, alright? I’ll see if I can get him to speak with you. But I’m not promising anything. Seijuro was pretty angry when he found out. He wants to kill you.’

Sousuke nodded, understanding. ‘Yeah. I know.’

‘Go and sit in the kitchen.’

The gang leader nodded again. His face was blank, but not in a cold, emotionless way. It still looked like he felt nothing, but at the same time, like he was numb because he felt far too much. He went into the kitchen and Rin turned around, now facing Aiichiro.

The boy came downstairs and hugged his boyfriend. ‘I’m going to go home.’

‘I’ll walk with you.’

‘No. You need to stay with Sousuke. He’s hurting right now. He could do himself a lot of harm if someone isn’t with him.’

‘Are you sure?’

Aiichiro nodded and pecked Rin on the lips. ‘I’ll be fine.’

‘Text me when you’re home, okay?’ he asked, rubbing his hands up and down Aiichiro’s arms and back.

‘I will.’ The couple kissed one last time, then Aiichiro left the base.

Rin sighed, took off his rain jacket, then went through to the kitchen. Sousuke was sat on a bar stool, staring at a dirty mark on the countertop.

The redhead made his way over and put the kettle onto boil again. ‘Tea?’

‘Tea would be great.’

Sousuke gave him a smile. It was only a small one, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Aiichiro's time together is cut short.

Rin was sat in Momo and Seijuro’s hotel room, trying not to bite his lip. He was keeping an eye on the two brothers, and since arriving at the hotel a week ago, Seijuro had kept his anger in check, mainly because no one had mentioned Sousuke for the entire time. But Rin really needed to. He had to speak to Momo at some point about what Sousuke had told him, but he hadn’t been able to find the right moment. But now might have been a good time to talk about it. Seijuro was asleep, Gou was at the base, and Momo was sat on the edge of his bed, playing on his Nintendo.

Rin moved from the settee and sat next to Momo. ‘How are you feeling?’

The boy shrugged and put his console down. ‘Okay, I guess. I miss Sousuke.’

Rin nodded. ‘I need to tell you something.’

Momo looked up at him. ‘That sounds serious.’

The redhead sighed. ‘It kind of is. Sousuke spoke to me the day you and Seijuro came to the hotel.’

Momo brought his knees up to his chest. ‘Go on.’

‘After I left the hotel, Ai and I went to the base and Sousuke arrived. We argued. He wanted to know where you were. I wouldn’t tell him. And he told me he loved you.’

Tears pricked at Momo’s eyes. ‘Do you think… was he telling the truth?’

Rin nodded. ‘Yeah. I’m certain. He showed me the scars on his wrists. You’ve seen them, right?’

Momo nodded. ‘When we had sex for the first couple of times, I always asked him about it, but he would never tell me how he got them. Every time after that, he would wrap bandages around his wrists, so I stopped asking. Do you know what they’re from?’

‘Yeah. He has depression. He used to self-harm. But not since he kissed you for the first time. He said he needs you.’

Momo started to cry. ‘Why did he never tell me?’

‘I’m not sure. Maybe he didn’t want you to think he was weak?’

‘No, not that.’ The boy wiped away some of his tears. ‘Why did he never tell me that he loved me?’

‘He said he was scared of telling you in case it frightened you. He didn’t want you to break up with him. He thinks if you’re not together he’ll slip back into depression and hurt himself again.’ Rin sighed. ‘I’m not telling you this because I’m asking you to go back to him. It’s your choice. But he asked me to tell you and I thought you ought to know.’

Momo sniffed. ‘And now? Has he hurt himself since I left?’

Rin shook his head. ‘No. We make sure that someone’s with him all the time. Haru and Makoto are with him at the moment.’

Momo nodded and wiped away some more of his tears. ‘Okay. I do love Sousuke, but I can’t just go back to him so easily. You understand that, right? He really hurt me.’

‘I know, and Sousuke knows, too. He’s not expecting you to do that. He just wanted you to know.’

‘I want to go back to him. I still love him. But I need to talk to him first.’

Rin nodded. ‘Yeah. Sorry for upsetting you.’

The boy shrugged. ‘It’s alright. I needed to know.’

There was a knock on the door and Rin got up to answer it. He was expecting it to be a member of hotel staff asking if clean towels were needed, but Rin was surprised when he saw Haru and Makoto stood in the hall. ‘What the hell are you two doing here?’

Momo stood up. ‘Wait, if you’re here, then who’s keeping an eye on Sousuke?’

‘Rei and Nagisa,’ Haru said as he strolled into the room and sat down on Momo’s bed.

‘We thought we’d come and relieve Rin of his duty,’ replied a smiling Makoto, who was still stood in the doorway.

‘It’s alright,’ Momo said. ‘I was planning on going to sleep in a bit anyway. None of you needs to stay.’

‘I think at least someone should,’ Makoto said, stepping into the room now. ‘We need to keep an eye on Seijuro.’

Momo nodded. ‘Alright. Why don’t you go and see Ai then, Rin?’

‘Yeah, I might.’

The boy smiled and went into the bathroom and Rin turned to Haru and Makoto. ‘You sure you don’t mind doing this?’

Haru shrugged. ‘It’s fine. Makoto and I were only planning on making out.’

‘Haru!’

Rin chuckled. ‘Okay. Contact me if the situation gets out of hand, though.’

Makoto nodded and Rin left the hotel room.

Once he was in the lift and heading for the ground floor, Rin got his phone out and dialled his boyfriend’s number.

‘Hey, baby,’ Rin said as he got out of the lift.

The boy giggled. ‘Hi, Rin,’ he replied, his voice quiet over the line.

‘Why are you whispering?’

‘I’m in the university library. I get too distracted by Netflix at home.’

‘Can I come and join you? I really want to see you.’

‘If you bring me a cup of tea, you can.’ Aiichiro giggled again and Rin smiled.

‘Of course. Be there soon, babe.’

‘Bye, Rin.’

The redhead hung up and made his way to the nearest Starbucks. He got a cup of English breakfast tea along with a black coffee for himself, and two brownies. He carried them all the way to Tokyo U’s library and stepped into the warm building.

He was about to get out his phone and ring Aiichiro again to ask whereabouts he was in the library, but before he could, Rin saw his boyfriend sat two tables away from the entrance, studying diligently. Rin smiled, and as he made his way over, he noticed how empty the large library was of students. But then again, it was Friday night. Most students would be out with their friends. But not Rin’s Aiichiro.

‘Hey,’ Rin said as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

Aiichiro’s pen dropped to the table as he turned to Rin and his face lit up with a big smile. ‘Rin!’

The redhead put down the drinks and cake and brought his small boyfriend into a hug.

Aiichiro almost collapsed into it and sighed against Rin’s chest. ‘I always miss you so much.’

‘Me, too.’ Rin let Aiichiro go. ‘I brought you your pretentious English breakfast tea, just how you like it, and a brownie.’

Aiichiro grinned. ‘Thank you.’ He placed a kiss on Rin’s cheek and took a bite from one of the brownies and hummed. ‘This is so good,’ he said after he swallowed. ‘I haven’t eaten in a while.’

Rin frowned. ‘When was the last time you ate?’

‘Errmm… I arrived at the library at one in the afternoon, so just before then?’

The redhead tutted. ‘It’s almost nine, Ai. You should have eaten something.’

‘I know, but I just got so distracted with my work. I only have half of an assignment left, though. I’ll finish it, then I’ll get something to eat, I promise.’

‘Fine.’

Aiichiro grinned and Rin sat back and watched his boyfriend work as he sipped his coffee. The boy’s small hand scrawled the English words across the page as well as he wrote Japanese, and although Rin didn’t understand the majority of it, the delicate Latin letters looked pretty in Aiichiro’s slanted cursive writing.

Once both of the drinks and brownies had gone, Rin started to get bored. He could see that his boyfriend was almost finished with his assignment, but he really didn’t want to wait any longer for them to talk properly. He scooted his chair closer to Aiichiro’s and slowly wrapped one of his hands around his boyfriend’s waist. When Aiichiro showed no sign of pushing it away, Rin’s hand made its way under the boy’s shirt. It didn’t go too far, just stayed at his waist, massaging into the bare skin, and Aiichiro shivered.

‘I’m almost done. Don't be so impatient, Rin.’

Rin hummed and moved closer still, now almost sat behind his boyfriend. He placed his other hand beneath Aiichiro’s shirt, too, and carried on caressing the smooth skin. His grey-haired boyfriend rocked into the touch and squeaked quietly, but didn’t tell Rin to stop, and he carried on writing, albeit a lot slower this time.

The redhead glanced around the library, and when the only other person he saw was a girl on a computer with her back to Rin and Aiichiro, he leant forwards and pressed kisses onto the back of Aiichiro’s neck.

Aiichiro slammed his hand down on the desk. ‘Rin…’ he said, followed by a whimper. ‘We can’t do that here.’

Rin pulled away slightly with a smirk. ‘Really? You weren’t complaining in the cinema.’

‘That was different! It was dark. No one could see us.’

‘There’s no one here, either. What an awful reason.’ He carried on kissing the back of Aiichiro’s neck and squeezing his waist and hips, and Rin could feel his small boyfriend shaking as he tried to carry on with his assignment.

Just as Rin was about to move onto sucking and biting, Aiichiro’s pen fell to the floor and there was a rustle of paper.

‘Okay… I’m done… we can go.’

Rin grinned in victory and stood up. ‘Let me put those things away for you.’ He packed Aiichiro’s assignments into the satchel on the floor, along with the pen and a few textbooks. ‘Go and wait outside. I’ll just put these in the bin.’

Aiichiro nodded, slightly dazed, and left the library. The redhead grabbed the two coffee cups and brownie wrappers and headed for the bin, but just as he got there, he saw the girl who had been sat at the computer had now turned around in her chair and she was watching Rin, her whole face bright red. She’d obviously seen what Rin had been doing to Aiichiro.

Instead of getting embarrassed, Rin just winked at her, put the things in the bin, and exited the library.

Aiichiro was stood outside in the cool night air, his cheeks stained pink, and his hands over his crotch. Rin smirked as he approached him. ‘Ready to go, baby?’

The boy nodded and Rin wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked together, the redhead carrying Aiichiro’s bag. As they made their way through Tokyo to Aiichiro’s apartment, Rin talked almost the entire time but kept his voice low, telling his boyfriend all the little things he wanted to do to him tonight once he’d eaten and showered.

‘You like that sound of that, baby? Me fucking you? It’s been so long since that first time, but I can still remember how tight you feel.’

Aiichiro whimpered, but Rin shook his head. ‘Not so loud, babe. Those sounds are for me only.’

The boy managed to nod and he gripped the hem of his shirt with his small hand.

Luckily for both of them, they were almost at Aiichiro’s apartment. The grey-haired boy reached for his bag and got his keys out. He managed to get the metal in the lock despite his shaking hands, and once they were hidden from view in the living complex, Rin was on Aiichiro again.

The redhead pushed his boyfriend up against the nearest wall and started kissing the front of his neck this time.

‘Rin… ah! We’re not even on the third floor yet!’

‘Don’t care. Want to take you right here.’ Rin ground his hips forwards into Aiichiro’s crotch and his boyfriend mimicked the movement. Before they could really get into it, though, Rin’s phone rang.

He groaned and rested his head on Aiichiro’s shoulder. ‘What now?’

‘Answer it. It might by Sousuke. He could be in trouble.’

Rin sighed, knowing that Aiichiro was right, and he got out his phone. As his boyfriend predicted, it was Sousuke, so he answered it. ‘Sousuke? Everything okay?’

‘No! Pink Scream are attacking shops in Akihabara! You need to get here. Right now!’

‘Shit, alright, I’ll meet you there.’ Rin hung up and looked at Aiichiro, both boys with worry etched onto their faces.

‘What is it, Rin?’

‘Pink Scream are attacking our territory. I have to go. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s fine. You have to.’

‘I’m walking you up to your apartment first. If Pink Scream are out tonight, who knows who could be watching.’ Rin grabbed Aiichiro’s hand and they ran up to the third floor together. The redhead unlocked the door to Aiichiro’s apartment and pulled him inside. ‘I want you to stay here until I ring you and tell you it’s safe, okay? I want you to have something to eat, have a shower, but then you _must_ stay here. I won’t have you wandering around Tokyo when a  dangerous gang is smashing up stuff.’

Aiichiro nodded, looking frightened. ‘But will you be okay?’

‘I can handle myself.’

The boy nodded and he got his keys out again. ‘Here, take these. They’re spare.’ Aiichiro placed two keys in Rin’s palm: one for the building, one for the apartment. ‘When it’s safe, come and see me. I want to see that you’re okay for myself, okay?’

Rin nodded. ‘Of course, darling.’ They kissed each other, hard and desperate, but the redhead pulled away too soon for either of the boys’ liking. ‘I’ll tell you as soon as I’m safe, okay?’

Aiichiro nodded, and then Rin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwatobi-chan tackle Pink Scream's damage in Akihabara.

Rin sprinted from Aiichiro’s apartment to Akihabara, and as he went, he made sure the keys his boyfriend had given him were safe at the bottom of his jeans pocket. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he lost them. Rin had only ever been given the keys to his own accommodation, never to elsewhere; not even a friend’s house. He knew this wasn’t the time to think about it, but he couldn’t help himself. These keys meant so much to him.

As he carried on running, Rin could feel his phone vibrating against his leg. He knew it was Aiichiro, probably telling him to stay safe or begging for him to come back. But he couldn’t. This was his job. He had to help his gang and give the protection the Akihabara business owners paid for.

He neared the district in Tokyo and slowed down a little, but picked his pace up again when he heard people screaming and glass smashing. As he rounded the corner into the street, his eyes widened. One of the shops was on fire, and with the way the flames were licking up the front of the building, Rin wasn’t even sure what shop it had once been. People were running away from the district, but no one seemed to be in the burning building. Haru and the restaurant owner opposite the shop on fire were running back and forth with pans full of water and there was a woman stood nearby, crying hysterically. Was there someone in the burning shop after all?

Rin ran forwards to help, but that was when he saw the rest of the scene. Pink Scream were a little further down the street, bar Kisumi, but seven of the pink-haired gang leader’s burly men were there, and they were beating the crap out of Sousuke, Rei, and Nagisa. Where was Makoto? And Momo and Seijuro? Rin huffed: he doubted they would be coming. The redhead ran straight into the brawl and threw the man wrestling Sousuke to the ground.

‘You alright?’ Rin asked, breathless from all of the running.

Sousuke nodded, and the two men jogged towards Rei and Nagisa to free them, but they stopped when they saw Momo and Seijuro already helping them. Rin hadn’t seen them arrive, nor did he know how they had heard about Pink Scream’s attack, but he was glad that the Mikoshiba brothers were here, partly because they needed the help, partly because of the look on Sousuke’s face. Rin had never seen the gang leader smile so wide, but it did look a little maniacal with the flames from the shop fire reflected in his eyes.

Regardless, Sousuke sprang back into action and Rin followed his lead, systematically beating up each man until they were all down, either unconscious or groaning in pain. Rin smiled at their handiwork, but it dropped when he remembered the fire.

He went over to the crying woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘Is someone in there?’

‘My baby! We live above the shop! A man’s gone in to save her!’

Rin’s mouth dropped open in realisation. Makoto. Makoto had gone into the burning building. That was why Haru was so frantic, chucking water onto the flames like his life depended on it.

The redhead ran forwards, towards the shop, wanting to go in and rescue Makoto and the baby himself, but just as he got to the door, he, Haru, the restaurant owner, and the mother, were thrown back. The fire flared and more glass exploded and shattered and it was too hot to go anywhere near it, but Haru got up and staggered forwards.

‘Makoto!’ he screamed, a sob caught in his throat. He limped forwards, but Sousuke ran to him and restrained him.

‘No! Let go of me!’

‘I won’t let you go in there!’

‘No!’ Haru kicked and screamed and the rest of the gang hung back, all looking at the shop mournfully.

‘The fire engine will be here soon, right?’ Nagisa asked.

Rei nodded. ‘Yes, but not soon enough. By the time it arrives…’ He didn’t finish his sentence, but they all knew what Rei meant. The baby would be dead, and so would Makoto.

Rin felt like crying, but before the tears could fall, he heard the wails of a baby along with coughing, and out of the flames ran Makoto, face and clothes and hair black and singed, but he was alive.

‘Makoto!’

The green-eyed man handed the baby to her mother, then Haru, who was now free from Sousuke, ran to his boyfriend. Makoto coughed but welcomed the raven beauty into his arms. ‘Haru…’ he whispered, cheerful voice now raspy from the smoke inhalation.

Haru sobbed into his chest and Makoto kissed the top of his head.

‘Don’t ever do that to me again.’

Makoto just nodded, but then his eyes widened. ‘Momo! Look out!’ he shouted, voice still breathy, and everyone turned around in time to see a flash of pink running down the street towards Momo.

Sousuke reacted first and he flung Kisumi to the ground before he could reach Momo, and the knife that the Pink Scream gang leader was holding clattered to the ground. Sousuke’s glare was fierce as he held Kisumi to the ground. ‘What you’ve done here tonight is unforgivable. Destroying shops is one thing, but threatening the life of an innocent baby is one of the worst things anyone could _ever_ do.’

Kisumi just smirked. ‘At least I don’t call my boyfriend a faggott. I was going to finish him off for you, to save you the trouble.’

Sousuke’s hands flew to Kisumi’s throat. ‘Don’t you dare call Momo that. Ever.’

Momo went over to Sousuke's side. ‘Don’t. Let him go. He doesn’t deserve to die. He has to live with what he’s done here tonight.’

After a moment of squeezing his throat, Sousuke released his hands, and Kisumi crawled out from under the other gang leader and ran off just as a fire engine came into view. Rei and Nagisa went to help the fire fighters, but Rin stayed where he was stood, along with Seijuro, both of them now watching Sousuke and Momo.

‘Thanks,’ Momo said, smiling down at Sousuke.

‘I…’ the man looked away from Momo for a moment, then back up at him. ‘I’m sorry. For everything. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. Or called you those things. Or hit you. Ever. I was just so scared.’

Momo nodded and knelt down, too. ‘I know. But everything will be okay now. We can get through this together.’ The boy reached forwards and placed his hand on one of Sousuke’s forearms, where he knew the self-harm scars were. ‘We can do this.’

‘I love you, Momo.’

The orange-haired boy grinned and caressed the side of Sousuke’s face with his hand. ‘I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.’

Sousuke returned his big smile and both boys leant forwards, their foreheads touching and eyes closing. The scene would have looked cute and serene if it hadn’t been for the fire blazing in the background.

‘Sorry to break this up,’ Seijuro said, stepping forwards, ‘but we need to have a talk before you even think about having a relationship with my brother.’

Sousuke pulled away from Momo and both boys stood up. ‘I know, but first, we’re all going to the hospital to get everyone’s injuries checked, okay?’

All of the members of Iwatobi-chan nodded and left the scene together, promising the shop owners they’d return in the morning to assess the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Momo are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that this took a few days longer than usual!  
> It's NSFW, which is part of the reason, as it takes me longer to write than SFW, but I also have crippling anxiety and I started at my new university on Monday so I was hella nervous. But it's here now so update schedule should be back to normal soon once I catch up!  
> Lilac x

Once they had finished at the hospital, Rin returned to the base with Sousuke, Seijuro, and Momo. Gou was told to stay at the hotel, much to her annoyance, and Makoto, Haru, Rei, and Nagisa decided to go out. Where, he didn’t know, since it was two in the morning and none of the four boys really looked up to clubbing, but Rin guessed they were going out to avoid the ensuing discussion between Sousuke and Seijuro.

The four filed into the living room and Rin and Momo sat down on the settee, but Sousuke and Seijuro stayed stood up.

Both men were roughly the same height, but Sousuke was broader, but with the way Seijuro was glaring at him, the gang leader seemed to be ten times smaller.

Seijuro folded his arms. ‘Why the hell did you ever think it was okay to take advantage of my brother?’

Sousuke looked away from Seijuro, ashamed. ‘I don’t know. But I didn’t think of it like that. I didn’t treat him like a trophy to show off or brag about because I’d taken his virginity just as he reached the legal age. I waited. Just like you did with Gou. I remembered the day Momo first arrived.’ A tiny smile graced Sousuke’s lips. ‘He was so small. Still is. You were holding him in your arms. He was asleep. And as you talked to me, asking if I would help take down Soul Syndicate with you, he woke up. I still remember how Momo smiled at me. And by then, I was already half in love with him.’

Rin looked over at Momo and saw that the boy’s mouth was slightly open, in a small gasp, and Rin smiled. These two boys loved each other so much, and Rin knew they were meant to be together.

‘But why didn’t you tell him that in the first place? Why did you have to use him the way you did?!’

Rin heard the growing anger in Seijuro’s voice and he got up from the settee. ‘Seijuro, calm down.’

‘No, Rin, it’s fine,’ Sousuke said. ‘I deserve it. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I was just scared that he would leave me at some point. And I didn’t want to start self-harming again.’

Seijuro sighed. ‘Sousuke, as much of a good person my brother is, he can’t cure your depression. You need to talk to someone. A professional.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘Yeah, I know.’

‘But I can still help,’ Momo said as he stood up and took Sousuke’s hand in his.

Seijuro glared at their joined hands. ‘Do you have to do that in front of me?’

‘Yes. And you better get used to it, onii-chan, because Sousuke is my boyfriend now.’

Sousuke blushed and Seijuro groaned. ‘For god’s sake…’ Seijuro looked back at Sousuke. ‘You better take care of him this time.’

The gang leader nodded. ‘I will. He’ll be well looked after. He won’t want for anything.’

Momo giggled and kissed Sousuke’s cheek and Seijuro groaned again. ‘Right, I’m going back to the hotel to get our things and Kou. I’ll be back in an hour or so.’

The three boys nodded, and as soon as the front door was shut, Momo turned to his newly appointed boyfriend with wide eyes. ‘We only have an hour…’

Sousuke looked over at Rin. ‘Don’t tell Seijuro?’

Rin just rolled his eyes. ‘Go knock yourselves out.’

The gang leader smirked. ‘Thanks, Rin.’ Then the two scampered out of the room and up the stairs.

Rin smiled as he watched them go, then with a quickening heartbeat, he suddenly remembered Aiichiro. He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and it almost fell off of his hands in the process, but he finally managed to get it out and he dialled his boyfriend’s number.

To his surprise, Aiichiro picked up straight away. ‘Rin!’

‘Are you alright, baby? I thought you’d be asleep by now.’

‘I know, but I wanted to wait up for you to ring. I couldn’t get to sleep without knowing if you’re okay. Why were you so long?’

‘Oh, I was at the hospital.’

Aiichiro gasped. ‘The hospital?! What the hell happened?’

‘I’m fine, I promise. There was a fire and Makoto was in the burning building saving this baby. Sousuke that it was a good idea for us all to get checked out, just in case. And Kisumi was there. He tried to stab Momo. But Sousuke saved him.’

Aiichiro sighed over the line. ‘Thank god. And you? You’re okay, right?’

‘I’m fine. I’ve got a few bruises, but nothing’s broken and nothing’s bleeding. Makoto was the worst with all of the smoke inhalation. Anyway, you need to get some sleep. Don’t you have work in the morning?’

The boy yawned. ‘Yeah. From eight o’clock. I have to be there to help bring in the new clothes delivery.’

‘Then go to sleep. You know I’m safe now.’

‘Can you come over?’ Aiichiro asked. ‘I want to see you. To double check that you're safe.’

Rin smiled. ‘No. If I come over, we’ll end up having sex and then neither of us will get to sleep.’

The redhead could practically hear his boyfriend pouting over the line. ‘Fine.’

‘I’ll come over tomorrow and stay with you all night. I’ll make it up to you, I promise, baby.’

‘You better make it up to me.’

‘I will, don’t worry, babe. I know how much you love my cock even though you’ve only had it once.’

‘Rin…’

Rin chuckled. ‘I would get you off over the phone, but you really need to get some rest. You sound so sleepy. Are you ready for bed?’

‘Yeah. I wish I had something of yours to wear when you’re not here.’

‘I’ll bring over half of my wardrobe for you tomorrow, baby.’ Rin bit his lip. ‘Did you lock the door?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’

‘Go and check it, please. I wouldn’t usually ask, but after Pink Scream’s attack…’

‘It’s alright. I’ll go and check.’

Rin sat patiently on the settee as he listened to his boyfriend walk through his apartment and try the door.

‘Okay, it’s locked, and all of the windows are shut. Not that anyone can get up to the third floor from the outside.’

Rin let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding in. ‘Good. And do you feel safe in there?’

‘Yep. I feel fine.’

‘Okay. Now you can to bed.’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘Alright, Rin. Good night.’

‘Night, baby.’

…

As soon as they had gotten upstairs and the bedroom door was shut, Sousuke pushed Momo against the wall and started to kiss him. Momo moaned against his boyfriend’s mouth. The last time they’d kissed had been up against the hallway wall, and Sousuke had rejected him. But now they were leant against another wall, in love and together properly for the first time since they’d admitted it to each other.

In the hospital, there had been no time for them to talk. The beds they had been given were far apart, almost at each end of the ward, but as Momo got checked over by a doctor, he watched Sousuke through gaps in the curtains. The two boys shared shy smiles and small looks, but on the way back to the base, they’d been separated by Seijuro, who kept sending Sousuke dirty looks on the train. But now, at last, they were together.

Momo fumbled behind himself and flicked on the light, and as soon as it was on, he pulled out of Sousuke’s kiss to catch his breath. ‘I need to tell you something.’

Sousuke looked at Momo with wide eyes, then backed away from him until he sat down on the double bed that was behind him. ‘I’m sorry, that was too fast. I shouldn’t have-’

Momo shook his head with a smile and walked over to his boyfriend, sitting himself down in his lap. Sousuke’s hands immediately wound themselves around Momo’s waist and the smaller boy rested his own hands on the gang leader’s shoulders.

‘What is it then?’

‘It’s just before… when you were telling my brother about how you fell in love with me when we first met… well, I did, too. Fall in love with you, I mean. When I woke up after I found out my parents had been murdered, you were the first person I saw. I thought you were an angel who’d come to save me from Soul Syndicate, and I fell in love with you straight away.’

‘Even though I’m not an angel and actually all gruff and aggressive?’

Momo giggled. ‘You’re a gruff angel with slight anger management issues, but tomorrow morning, we’re going to the doctors and getting you some therapy, okay?’

‘Okay.’

The boy smiled and cradled Sousuke’s face in his hands. ‘I love you so much.’

Sousuke’s teal eyes filled up with tears. ‘I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.’

Both boys leant in again, no hesitation or pulling away this time as they kissed each other. Sousuke’s hands found their way under Momo’s shirt and they reached upwards, his thumbs caressing the boy’s nipples. Momo moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth and leant backwards, letting Sousuke lift the top over his head. As soon as it was off, Sousuke bowed his head and brought one of Momo’s nipples into his mouth, still caressing the other one with his fingers.

Momo groaned and grabbed Sousuke’s dark hair: it had been so long since they’d done this or since he’d felt this way. When he wasn’t with Sousuke, he abstained from touching himself, as the man had asked him to when their relationship had begun, and now, even if Momo did decide to rebel, he gained no pleasure from getting himself off. He really did need Sousuke.

‘Sou… it’s been too long. I won’t last. Please, just fuck me.’

Sousuke pulled off Momo’s nipple immediately and looked him dead in the eyes, teal irises dark with lust. ‘I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to make love to you. There’s a difference.’

Momo whimpered from the tone in Sousuke’s voice and he reached for Sousuke's shirt buttons, trying to undo them as quickly as possible without ripping them off. The gang leader went for the fastening of Momo's jeans and tried to push them down, but when they wouldn't get further than his thighs, Sousuke growled and lifted Momo off his lap.

'You're so impatient,' Momo said as he pushed his jeans off along with his socks.

'Says the one who was struggling not to take all the buttons on my shirt off.'

Momo stuck his tongue out and watched with hooded eyes as Sousuke shrugged his shirt off and unbuckled his belt.

'Let me.' Momo stepped forwards and pulled the belt out of its hooks, then he undid Sousuke's jeans, revealing the substantial bulge in his boxers. Momo cupped it with one of his hands and Sousuke groaned, bucking his hips slightly. 

'Do you want me to suck you off?' Momo asked, keeping his voice low, just in case Rin was nearby. 

Sousuke's hips bucked into Momo's hand again. 'I would say yes normally, but not today,' he whispered back. 'I won't last long either.'

The two men kissed again, each of them reaching for the others hips and pulling down the other man's underwear. As soon as both of their boxers were off, Sousuke lifted him into his arms and led him down on the bed, not breaking the kiss until he was led down beside Momo.

‘You’re sure you want this?’ Sousuke asked. ‘I’ll understand if you don’t, if it’s too soon.’

Momo gave his boyfriend a small smile. ‘I want this. I love you.’

Sousuke couldn’t help but grin. He’d waited so long to hear someone say that. To hear _Momo_ say that. ‘I love you, too. More than you could ever imagine.’

Momo grinned back and watched as Sousuke reached into the bedside table for the lube. The gang leader sat back on his haunches as he drizzled some lube onto his fingers. ‘Spread your legs,’ he said, and Momo obeyed, pulling them up to his chest with his hands, just the way he knew Sousuke liked it.

The gang leader groaned at the sight of the puckered pink rose that was Momo’s entrance and inserted one finger immediately.

Momo’s hips bucked straight away, causing Sousuke’s long digit to enter him fully. ‘Please, Sou, another. I can take it.’

Sousuke groaned, and as he entered another finger, he leant down and kissed Momo, swallowing all of his boyfriend’s moans along with his own. He spread his fingers, opening up Momo quickly, then entered his third finger.

Momo pulled out of the kiss, then wrapped his hand around Sousuke’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. ‘I’m ready.’

‘You sure? I haven’t given you much preparation and it’s been a while.’

Momo groaned. ‘Yes! I won’t break. I’m not made of china.’

Sousuke chuckled and took a condom out of the drawer. ‘I know you’re not,’ he said as he slipped it on himself. ‘But I really don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t, Sou.’

The gang leader smiled, slicked up his hard length with lube, then guided it inside his boyfriend. He kept going, not stopping until his hips were against Momo’s ass, and as soon as he was all the way in, Sousuke tipped his head back and let out a low moan. _Fuck,_ he thought. It had been so long since he’d felt this tight heat around his cock. He looked down at Momo’s face and the sight alone turned him on even more.

Momo was writhing on the sheets slightly, as if he was trying hard to keep still but couldn’t quite contain it all. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was open, letting out little gasps each time he moved. His face and chest were flushed pink and Sousuke thought he was so beautiful like this, spread out before him, all of his for the taking.

The taller man leant down, doing his best not to move his cock, and he pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. ‘You’re gorgeous, princess.’

Momo whimpered at the pet name and canted his hips upwards. ‘Please, Sousuke. Make love to me.’

The gang leader couldn’t help but smile. His darling was so wonderful. Still close to Momo’s face, Sousuke moved his hips in a circular motion, and Momo let go off one of his legs to grip the pillow under him.

‘Shit, Sou. So good.’

‘You want more?’

Momo nodded and instead of the thrusting he was expecting, Sousuke grabbed the ankle of the leg Momo had let go of and stretched it upwards and backwards, towards Momo’s head, opening up the boy even more. Sousuke groaned again, then he started thrusting, his other hand next to Momo’s head, caging his small boyfriend under him. Momo stared up at Sousuke the whole time, not once taking his eyes off him as they fucked, sweat soaked skin slapping together the only sounds in the room.

Sousuke leant down even further so his forehead touched Momo’s. ‘You close, love?’ he asked with a pant.

Momo just whimpered as he nodded and Sousuke thrust in and out faster and faster, looking into his lover’s eyes the entire time. ‘I love you,’ the gang leader whispered. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’

The orange haired boy could only moan in reply, then he came around Sousuke’s cock with a guttural moan of the man’s name.

‘Shit…’ Sousuke whispered as he felt Momo tighten up around him. He really wasn’t going to last. He managed a few more thrusts, then he came, too, his hips flush against his boyfriend’s ass, both men shaking as they came down from their high.

After a moment, Sousuke pulled out with a hiss, took off the condom and tied it up before chucking it on the floor, making a mental note to get rid of it properly later in case Seijuro found it. He rolled off Momo, releasing his leg, then pulled his small boyfriend against his chest. ‘Good?’ he asked.

Momo hummed. ‘Great.’

‘I didn’t hurt your leg, right?’

‘Nope. And I love you, too, by the way.’

Sousuke smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Momo’s head. ‘Do you want to shower?’

The smaller boy groaned. ‘No. I just want to sleep. I’ve had a long day, and so have you.’

Sousuke agreed, and after pulling the covers over them and switching off the light, the two fell asleep, cuddled together, both men content that they were in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to surprise his boyfriend.

Sousuke woke up first and his grumpy resting face gave way to a smile as soon as he set eyes on the sleeping boy in his arms. Momo’s ginger eyelashes were almost long enough to rest on the top of his cheeks and the hair that had fallen down onto his forehead moved with his breathing. After they had sex, Momo always went back to his room so Seijuro wouldn’t get suspicious. They’d never actually slept together in the same bed before. But now they had, Sousuke never wanted to sleep without him again.

With a grin, the gang leader leant down and began pressing kisses all over Momo’s face. The boy mewled as he woke up, but it soon turned into giggles. ‘Sou! Stop…’

Sousuke pulled back, his smile even wider. ‘Good morning, princess. How do you feel?’

‘Fine. A bit sore, but I’m used to it.’

The gang leader pressed another kiss to Momo’s forehead. ‘Move into my room with me?’

Momo nodded, a large smile on his face. ‘I thought you’d never ask. But you’ll have to convince Seijuro.’

Sousuke rolled his eyes. ‘I thought so.’

The boy giggled. ‘Do it later. Let’s just go back to sleep.’

The gang leader smiled again and wasted no time in snuggling back under the covers with his beautiful boyfriend.

…

As soon as Rin was awake, he sprung out of bed and got dressed, not forgetting to grab his phone, wallet, and keys. He was going to Forever21, planning on surprising his boyfriend.

Rin smiled to himself at the thought of his adorable Aiichiro, but it faded when he checked his phone and saw that there was no good morning text waiting for him. Rin frowned: was Aiichiro okay? The redhead sighed. Aiichiro had an early start and he’d been up late last night. The boy was probably just sleepy and had forgotten.

With a nod to himself, Rin left the base and swung by the nearest Starbucks. He picked up their usual drinks order, along with some breakfast pastries, before finally going to Forever21.

He went straight up to the men’s floor, since Aiichiro wasn’t hired to work in the women’s department, but Rin was struck with even more confusion when he couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere. He looked around the whole shop, including the women’s department, and whilst there were plenty of staff members milling around, there was no sign of Aiichiro.

Rin finally approached one of the tills, which was being operated by a middle-aged woman. She had short brown hair, and her badge read _Miho,_ along with _Store Manager_ underneath it.

‘Can I help you?’ she asked.

‘Err… yes. I’m looking for someone who works here. I’m his boyfriend. He’s called Nitori Aiichiro.’

Miho looked up from the computer screen. ‘Sorry, but I can’t help you. He hasn’t turned up for work.’

Rin furrowed his brow: he knew Aiichiro didn’t particularly _like_ working at Forever21, but he wouldn’t just not turn up for work. ‘Has he rung in sick?’

‘Nope. So please tell your boyfriend that if he doesn’t get here in one hour, then he’s fired.’

‘Right, yeah, thanks.’ In a daze, Rin left the food and drinks on the counter and left the shop, already wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin arrives at Aiichiro's apartment.

As Rin approached his boyfriend’s flat, his eyes scanned over the apartment complex warily. Nothing seemed to be amiss from the outside, at least.

He stepped up to the entrance and let himself in. The redhead took the stairs up to the third floor, making sure to give anyone he passed a good once over, but it was no use. They were all salarymen and housewives and school children. None of them were members of Pink Scream, nor were any of them Aiichiro.

A few metres away, Rin saw Aiichiro’s front door and he sped up. Even though he had a key, he knocked, not wanting to invade his boyfriend’s privacy, but when there was no answer after a minute, Rin gave in and used his other key. He took a breath, pushed open the door, and his heart stopped.

The settee had been overturned, the television smashed, and kitchen knives and pans were on the floor. There were plushies everywhere, and one of the Yuri!!! on Ice tea towels was soaked with blood.

Rin found his breath again and stepped into the apartment. ‘Ai? Baby?’ No reply. He stepped in further, taking care not to step on any of the misplaced furniture. The bathroom and bedroom hadn’t been touched, but Aiichiro was in neither, and there was nowhere for him to hide in the small apartment. So where was he?

The redhead got his phone out and dialled his boyfriend’s number, but a moment later, he heard it ring from the living room. He hung up, knowing that wherever Aiichiro had gone, he hadn’t taken his phone with him, but as Rin turned to go back into the living room, he stopped in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the wrecked pile of plushies, was a clump of pink hair, the same shade as Kisumi’s.

Dread froze Rin’s blood and he stood there, stock still, for at least two minutes, but then he bolted into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet basin. Kisumi had Aiichiro. _His Aiichiro_. And god knows what he was doing to him. If Rin had stayed last night, then maybe Aiichiro would be safe.

Rin shook his head. This wasn’t the time for what-ifs. He had to find Kisumi and save Aiichiro. He couldn’t let his guilt distract him.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stumbled to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Without bothering to dry himself off, Rin went back into the living room, and with shaking hands, he took his phone out once more and took photos of the scene before him, making sure to get one of Kisumi’s hair.

Once done, Rin left the apartment, locked the door behind him, then he sprinted to the nearest train station. He knew it was no use going after Pink Scream on his own. He didn’t even know where their base was, and even if he did, he couldn’t take Pink Scream on his own. He needed the help of Iwatobi-chan.

As soon as the train stopped, Rin was the first person off, and he ran all the way back to base where he burst through the front door.

His trainers squeaked on the laminate floor as he slipped into the living room. Sousuke and Momo were cuddled up on the settee, watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybird and Cat Noir and Rei was on the other sofa, headphones in and laptop on, his fingers and flying across the keyboard.

Sousuke looked up with a smile when he heard someone enter the room, but it turned into a frown when he saw the look of distress on the redhead’s face. ‘Rin? What’s wrong?’ he asked as he grabbed the remote and paused Netflix.

‘It’s Ai. Kisumi’s taken him.’

Sousuke and Momo jumped up and Rei stopped what he was doing but didn’t take his headphones out.

‘Do you have any proof?’ Sousuke asked.

Rin got his phone out and showed the new couple the photo he’d taken of Kisumi’s hair. ‘It was him. I know it was. We have to go after Pink Scream.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘Alright. Momo, go and get the others from upstairs.’

The boy nodded and scampered out of the room and Sousuke went over to Rin. ‘We’ll get him back, Rin.’

The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat and just nodded, unable to reply properly.

The rest of the gang filed into the room, all of them still bruised and burnt from last night, but now they had had solemn looks on their faces: Momo had obviously filled them in on the situation.

Rei finally took out his headphones and addressed Sousuke. ‘What on earth is going on?’

The gang leader sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. ‘Kisumi has kidnapped Rin’s boyfriend.’

Rei’s blue eyebrows shot up and he looked over at Rin. ‘I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.’

‘That’s not the information you should be taking away from this conversation.’

The technician sighed. ‘Yeah, sorry.’

‘Anyway,’ Sousuke said, folding his arms, ‘we still haven’t worked out where Pink Scream’s base is, although we know it’ll more than likely be in Shibuya, where their territory is. But that won’t necessarily mean that they’re holding Ai there. Anyone got any ideas?’

Rei cleared his throat. ‘Yesterday, I managed to find the mobile numbers of Kisumi’s men. They’ve probably all turned them off by now, but I can hack them, and if we’re lucky, one of them might have left their phone on.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘Great. Rei, you do that, everyone else, go and get geared up and be thinking of other plans just in case this doesn’t work.’

Everyone nodded, and Rin left the room first. He jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to lie on his bed and cry, but Gou was upon him before he could.

‘Onii-chan! Momo-kun told me what happened to Ai-kun. Are you okay?’

Rin shrugged, then burst into tears.

‘Onii-chan…’ Gou sighed and hugged her brother. ‘Ai’ll be okay. I know it.’

Rin only cried harder, wishing that his sister was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Iwatobi-chan make their way to rescue Aiichiro, but will they be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY VERY BRIEF MENTION OF RAPE

Luckily, Rei’s plan had worked. One of Kisumi’s goons had been stupid enough to leave their phone on, and now they were in their black minibus, hurtling through the Tokyo traffic to get to Kawasaki. Even though Pink Scream’s territory was in Shibuya, they’d taken Aiichiro almost all the way out of the city and, according to Rei’s coordinates, to a small warehouse.

Rei was sat at the back of the bus, his laptop still on, making sure that the man he was tracking wasn’t moving to another location, but his hands were shaking as they hovered over the trackpad. He hardly ever went out on missions. He wasn’t trained for this and he didn’t want to be a burden to the rest of the gang.

‘Hey,’ Nagisa whispered, reaching over and taking his boyfriend’s hands in his, stopping them from shaking. ‘Calm down, Rei-chan.’

‘But what if I jeopardise the rescue? I’m a technician, not a sharpshooter or fighter.’

Nagisa sighed and rested his chin on Rei’s shoulder, being uncharacteristically quiet for once. ‘You won’t jeopardise it. We’ll rescue Ai-chan, okay? If you’re really that nervous, stay with me, okay? I’ll protect you.’

Rei managed a smile. ‘Thanks, Nagisa.’ He leant over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and the blond giggled.

‘We’ll all protect you, Rei,’ Makoto said from the seats in front of them.

The technician looked up at smiled at Makoto. ‘Thanks.’

Makoto smiled and turned back around in his seat, but as soon as he was facing the front again, his smile dropped off his face. They’d never rescued anyone before like this. His only experience of doing so had been last night, when he’d run into a burning shop to save a baby. But this was different. Aiichiro was Rin’s boyfriend. This was a personal attack. It meant so much more, and Makoto, even though he was one of the gang’s sharpshooters, he wasn’t sure he could guarantee not hitting Aiichiro with a bullet.

He gripped his gun tighter and jiggled his left leg up and down, but a moment later, Haruka, who was sat next to him, placed his hand on top of it and steadied the movement.

The brunet looked over at his boyfriend and he calmed down instantly. Looking into Haruka’s eyes was all he ever needed to help him. It always had been since they’d met when he was born.

_Everything will be okay,_ Haruka’s eyes said to him and Makoto nodded, reaching between them and intertwining their fingers.

_As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be okay._

Sousuke was up front in the driver’s seat, trying not to go too fast so he wouldn’t crash, but quick enough that they would get there soon, hopefully before Pink Scream hurt Aiichiro too much. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Rin’s boyfriend. In a way, he’d helped get him and Momo together properly, and he didn’t want to lose Rin from the gang. He knew if they didn’t save Aiichiro, then Rin would be gone, taking Gou with him, and if the gang didn’t fall apart at that point, then it certainly would when Rin came back to murder him for putting Aiichiro in danger. Or he might kill Momo as punishment. And Sousuke wouldn’t be able to live without Momo. That would be the end for him.

He glanced over at his small boyfriend who was sat in the passenger seat. He was rooting around in the glove box and came out a moment later with a sweet, which he popped into his mouth.

Sousuke shook his head and Momo looked over at him. ‘What?’

‘How can you be eating sweets at a time like this?’

Momo shrugged. ‘I’m just really anxious about this. Ai’s done so much for me. He doesn’t deserve to have been kidnapped by Pink Scream. He hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s not even part of the gang.’

‘I know,’ Sousuke said, changing the gear and picking up his speed. ‘But his relationship with Rin is what got him kidnapped. The same could happen to you.’

Momo’s eyes widened. ‘But you’d never let that happen, right?’

Sousuke smiled as he glanced over at his boyfriend. ‘You won’t be going anywhere, princess. I’m never letting you out of my sight.’

Seijuro hummed from his seat behind Momo. He was glad that his brother’s boyfriend had vowed to take care of him, but he wasn’t sure about Sousuke calling his little brother “princess”. Instead of shouting about it, though, he kept his mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time to restart throwing up his complaints about the relationship. That could wait until later, when Aiichiro was safe.

The man bit his lip and glanced over at Rin. They were sat together behind the driver and passenger seats, but the man was completely unresponsive, just staring out of the window with hollow eyes. Seijuro couldn’t even begin to imagine what the redhead was going through. He thought about Gou, as if she had been the one who had been kidnapped instead, and he could feel his heart wrench inside his chest. It really wasn’t worth thinking about it.

He shuffled over in his seat and placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder. ‘We’ll get him back, okay?’

Rin didn’t even nod. He felt so numb. He just wanted Aiichiro to be safe in his arms, not in some abandoned warehouse with Kisumi and his men. He felt fresh tears already falling down his cheeks and his heart felt so tight in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to just rip off his bulletproof vest, and tear his heart out along with it. This was why he never got into relationships. He didn’t want to get hurt. But this hurt so much worse than he had ever anticipated. And what made it worse, was that as they sped through Tokyo, Rin realised he loved Aiichiro. He loved him so much, but now he might never get the chance to tell him.

…

Aiichiro was shivering. Water kept on dripping on him. It wasn’t constant, but he’d been here long enough now for it to have made him cold.

He didn’t know how long he’d been here. Pink Scream had come in the middle of the night, about two hours after Rin had left. He had been asleep, but was woken by clicking sounds from his front door. He’d got out of bed and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, but before he could get to his phone, the door had opened, and in came Kisumi with one of his men. Aiichiro had stabbed both men in the side, but in his rush to get to his phone on the coffee table and ring Rin, the burly man had already recovered from the cut Aiichiro had made and had overturned the settee in his effort to get to him. The man had managed to grab Aiichiro just as he reached his phone, sending it under the settee. By then, when Aiichiro had been picked up by the man and he was kicking and screaming and trying to get free, Kisumi came over and tried to help restrain him. But when he came over, Aiichiro had lashed out even more and managed to tear out a clump of Kisumi’s hair. That was when he fell unconscious, and he woke up here, alone.

It was dark. He could barely see his own knees. He’d been tied up with his hands behind his back and his thighs and knees to his chest, his shins facing outwards. He was able to shuffle side to side and forwards from where he had been placed against the wall, but he didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t know what else was in here. He didn’t even know where _here_ was.

A moment later, there was a creaking sound, like a door was opening, and there was a light at the far end of the room. The door shut, and then there were voices. Aiichiro couldn’t tell how many, but there was definitely more than five. And one of them was Kisumi’s.

Aiichiro squeezed his eyes shut as a light was shone on him, but he opened them soon after. In front of him was Kisumi and ten of his men, one of whom was shining a torch on him. Kisumi and another man had bandages wrapped around the midriff, and Kisumi also had another bandage wrapped around his head, and he was glaring at Aiichiro.

‘It seems Matsuoka’s little kitten has claws,’ Kisumi said, then licked his lips, and Aiichiro looked away from him.

Until last night, Aiichiro had only seen Kisumi once. It had been that night at the bar when Rin had rescued him. He and the leader of Pink Scream hadn’t spoken then, but he was creeped out by the way his tongue seemed to permanently loll out of his mouth.

Kisumi and his men started talking and laughing, and whilst they were distracted, Aiichiro looked around him. He still couldn’t see much, but thanks to the light from the torch, Aiichiro could see metal glinting on the floor all around him, and as the torch moved, Aiichiro’s eyes widened. Five centimetres to his left, there was an open bear trap, and with a sinking heart, Aiichiro knew there were probably bear traps surrounding him, apart from where Kisumi was stood. It was a good job Aiichiro hadn’t moved. If he had, he would be dead by now.

‘Oi.’ Kisumi stepped forwards and grabbed Aiichiro’s chin, jerking his face up to look at the Pink Scream gang leader. ‘Pay attention. Or do I have to hurt you to make you pay attention?’ He dropped Aiichiro’s chin and reached backwards, towards his belt, and pulled out a small knife. He grabbed the boy’s face again and tapped the point of the knife against Aiichiro’s jaw. ‘Shall I give him a Chelsea smile, boys?’

The men all jeered and laughed, but then Kisumi put the knife away. ‘Let’s not. I don’t want to have sex with someone who doesn’t have a pretty face.’

Aiichiro looked up, eyes wide in alarm. Was Kisumi really going to rape him?! His heart started thrumming and he held back his whimper. He only wanted Rin to touch him like that. He couldn’t stand it if someone even tried to touch him in the same way.

Kisumi stood up to his full height and his hands went to his belt. ‘This’ll teach you for stabbing me and pulling out my hair.’

Aiichiro whimpered, but before the gang leader could undo his belt buckle, there was a noise from outside that sounded like tyres on gravel.

‘Shit!’ Kisumi whispered, stepping away from Aiichiro. ‘They’ve found us. Everyone get to the back of the room!’ The torch was switched off and there was the sound of metal grating against the floor, which was probably another bear trap being moved in front of Aiichiro.

After a moment, when the men had hid, the room, wherever they were, was completely silent, apart from car doors opening and closing outside. Aiichiro didn’t know who those people were, but he hoped to god they were here to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Rin and Iwatobi-chan save Aiichiro?

Rin was out of the car first and he would have sprinted to the warehouse door and burst in if Seijuro hadn’t been holding him back.

‘Wait, Rin,’ the man whispered. ‘We don’t know what’s in there.’

The redhead growled and tried to wrestle out of the man’s grip. ‘My boyfriend is in there!’ he hissed.

‘I know, and believe me, if it was Kou in there, my heart would be breaking right now, but you need to wait.’

Rin huffed and stood there in Seijuro’s grip and waited for what seemed like ten minutes for the rest of Iwatobi-chan to get out of the car and sort themselves out. Once the car had been locked, the orange lights flashing in the dark, Sousuke stood in front of Rin.

‘Are you ready?’

‘I’ve been ready for half an hour.’

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. ‘Once you get in there, don’t just run for it, okay? I know that Ai is your boyfriend, but you need to treat this like any other recon mission. Don’t put yourself in any unnecessary danger, okay?’

Rin nodded begrudgingly but he knew that Sousuke was right. If he didn’t carry out the rescue like he usually did, then Aiichiro might get seriously hurt, or he or the other members could. And he wouldn’t let that happen.

Seijuro let go of Rin and Sousuke approached the door to the warehouse. The rest of the gang followed him and pressed themselves against the corrugated metal wall of the warehouse.

‘Seijuro,’ Sousuke whispered and the man nodded. The orange-haired man moved so he was stood in front of the door, his gun ready and his head torch switched on.

Sousuke, not moving too much from his spot pressed against the wall, reached out and pushed open the door beside him.

Rin watched as Seijuro scanned the warehouse entrance with his torch, then he nodded. ‘Clear.’

Everyone else switched on their torches and checked they were securely strapped to their head, then they all filed into the warehouse. Nagisa and Momo’s torches scanned over the wall either side of the door and the blond boy located a light switch. He flipped it, but nothing happened.

‘Lights have gone,’ he whispered.

Sousuke opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped when he heard a shuddery breath from further inside the warehouse.

The gang each exchanged looks, and after silently confirming none of them had made that noise, Haruka took a tentative step forwards.

‘Hello?’ he asked.

‘Help me. Please.’

Rin let out a sigh of relief and nearly sunk to the ground in relief. It was Aiichiro. They’d found him. He’d been so worried that the phone Rei had found was being used as a decoy, but Kisumi’s men were obviously as stupid as they seemed to be.

‘Ai?’ Rin asked, needing to have some confirmation.

‘Rin! How did you find me?’

The redhead closed his eyes and smiled: his boyfriend really was safe. ‘It doesn’t matter. Are you okay?’ Rin asked, opening his eyes again and turning his head this way and that, trying to spot his boyfriend, but all he could see were iron girders and wooden planks.

‘Yes. Oh! Rin! Don’t move!’

The eight gang members stopped, completely still now and looked at each other: what on earth was going on?

‘Why?’ Momo asked.

‘I’m surrounded by bear traps and Kisumi and his men are somewhere in here.’ Aiichiro’s voice tapered off into a whimper and someone, not Aiichiro nor a member of Iwatobi-chan, swore. Someone else was definitely in the room.

Rin looked over at Sousuke for guidance, but the man was already giving out silent orders with his fingers. Whenever they arrived at a location where there was no proper light source, they would split into four teams and split the building, or in this case, the room, into four. With the motions Sousuke was making, Rei and Nagisa would be talking the far right of the room, Haruka and Makoto the next, then Seijuro and Momo, and Sousuke and Rin would take the far left side of the room.

The eight men went off into their pairs, but the warehouse wasn’t all that wide, and as they moved forwards, they could see each other with only a metre between each pair.

They began to move forwards, constantly turning their heads to look for more traps. If there were bear traps, then there was always a chance that Kisumi had more things in store for them.

Rin tightened his grip on his gun. It was fully loaded but he didn’t want to use it. He never liked using it. He could, on one hand, count the amount of times he’d shoot someone, but luckily, he had never killed anyone. Sousuke and Seijuro had. Sousuke three times, Seijuro once. They never spoke about it and Rin never asked. He didn’t know what it felt like. He couldn’t possibly imagine it. And he didn’t want to. But he had a feeling he would be doing tonight.

Rin walked into Sousuke’s arm and the redhead looked up at the gang leader to find the older man staring intently at Rin’s feet. He transferred his gaze to the floor and sat only a centimetre away from his toes was an open bear trap. The sharp points of its teeth were pointing up at him and Sousuke, glinting viciously in the torchlight. His little Aiichiro was surrounded by these horrific things? Kisumi was so twisted to do this.

There was a muffled scream from the other side of the room and a light went out.

‘Nagisa!’ Rei shouted. ‘One of Kisumi’s men has Nagisa!’

Rin watched as Haruka and Makoto moved over to where Rei’s light was, and once the couple had calmed down the technician down, Rin turned his attention back to the bear trap. He lifted his torch, and sat squinting and tied up in his pyjamas, sat Aiichiro.

Once the boy had gotten used to the light, he opened his eyes and he gasped.

Rin pressed a finger to his mouth, not wanting Kisumi to realise they had found Aiichiro.

Aiichiro nodded, and carefully, Rin stepped over the semi-circle of bear traps. Before he could take another step towards his boyfriend, though, there was another scream, this time, though, it was Momo. Then Haruka. And then Rei. Kisumi’s men were thriving in the darkness of a warehouse they properly knew the layout of well.

Rin turned to Sousuke, who was stood stock-still, looking half heartbroken after hearing the screams of his boyfriend.

‘Get everyone out,’ Rin whispered. ‘It’s too dangerous in the dark. I’ll get Ai myself.’

Sousuke nodded and disappeared from out of Rin’s torchlight, and once Rin had turned back around again, he smiled at his boyfriend, but it faltered slightly when he felt the muzzle of a gun resting against the back of his head.

‘Drop your gun,’ Kisumi whispered from behind him and Rin did so without hesitation.

‘What’s going on?’ Aiichiro asked, his eyes wide.

‘Everything’s fine, baby,’ he said, trying not to let his smile fade, but on the inside, he was shaking. He’d never had a gun held to his head before.

‘You want your boyfriend to live?’ Kisumi hissed.

‘Of course.’

‘Then tell your men to leave.’

‘I already have,’ Rin spat, making sure to keep his voice down. ‘Get your men to release mine.’

Kisumi hummed, but then a second later, he clicked his fingers, and Rin could hear Sousuke quietly ushering Iwatobi-chan out of the warehouse.

‘Get rid of your men, too.’

The pink-haired gang leader clicked his fingers twice, and Rin swallowed down the lump in his throat as he listened to the grunts of the burly men leaving the warehouse.

As soon as the door shut, Aiichiro whimpered. ‘Rin…’

‘It’s alright, baby. Don’t worry.’ Rin smiled even wider at his boyfriend, took a deep breath, then made his move. He spun around and grabbed the barrel of Kisumi’s gun with both hands and jerked it away from his head.

The sudden movement shocked Kisumi and he fired the gun, the bullet embedding itself into the wall, not far from Aiichiro’s head. The boy screamed, but Rin ignored him for now. He couldn’t go and comfort his boyfriend without dealing with Kisumi first, or they’d both end up dead.

‘Why are you doing this to me?’ Rin asked, trying to keep his voice calm: he knew if he got riled up, then it would only make Kisumi’s craziness flourish.

The man shrugged. ‘I couldn’t get to Momo to hurt Sousuke. You’re the next best thing. And your little boyfriend was all too easy to get to. It’s a shame you turned up when you did. I was about to ream his cute little throat.’

Rin growled, losing it now, and tossed the gun out of Kisumi’s hands. The man laughed as he watched the redhead pick him up by the shirt and dangle him over a bear trap.

‘Go on, Matsuoka,’ Kisumi said, not even struggling or trying to get down. ‘Kill me. Show your boyfriend that you’re a murderer.’

Rin narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want to, but Kisumi deserved it, he really did. He’d hurt so many people in his quest for power over Tokyo and whilst the man had yet to kill anyone, he would soon. Rin knew that. But he wasn’t sure he could live with himself if he killed another human.

He shook his head, and instead of dropping Kisumi on the bear trap, he threw him over it, away from him and Aiichiro, and away from the bear trap. He heard Kisumi land with a thump and a groan, and then Rin turned to his boyfriend.

Aiichiro’s eyes were wide and he was shaking and Rin was sure the poor boy was close to fainting.

‘It’s alright,’ Rin said. ‘It’s going to be okay now.’

The grey-haired boy managed to nod and watched in silence as Rin started to untie his wrists. Rin was struggling to undo the knots and was on the verge of just picking up his boyfriend, still in his bindings, and carrying him back to the van, but before he could, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

‘Rin!’ Aiichiro screamed again as the redhead fell backwards, towards the bear traps.

The hands around his throat let go of him for a second, but before Rin could get up and fight back, Kisumi came round and sat on top of Rin’s chest and carried on throttling him, his thumb pressing into Rin’s throat under his chin.

‘Rin…’ Aiichiro was crying and whimpering, not wanting to watch but not able to tear his eyes away. Was this Kisumi’s plan all along? To make one of them watch their boyfriend die?

Rin was trying to get Kisumi’s hands off him, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have enough breath since the man was sat on his chest. This was it. This was the end. He was going to die in a warehouse in front of the boy he’d never got the chance to confess his love to. He should have thrown Kisumi on the bear trap when he’d had the chance.

As his eyes started to slip close and his hands fell away from Kisumi, the man was suddenly lifted off him, and a second later, there was a clash of metal accompanied by an absolutely soul-splitting scream. Something wet landed on Rin’s forehead and it didn’t take a genius to work out that it was probably blood.

The redhead sat up, coughing and trying to get his breath back, then looked around. In the torchlight, he saw Kisumi’s mangled body, his torso crushed in the metal jaws of the bear traps, and blood was pouring out from in between where his ribs would have been. It was gruesome but the man deserved it.

‘Are you okay, Rin?’

He looked up and nodded when he saw Sousuke. ‘Yeah.’ He coughed and held a hand to his throat. ‘Did you erm…’ he said, trailing off, not wanting to ask the man directly if he’d just killed Kisumi.

‘Yes,’ Sousuke said. ‘We’ll talk about it later. Get Ai.’

Rin nodded and crawled over to his boyfriend. His eyes were even wider than before and although the boy had obviously just heard what had happened to Kisumi, Rin was grateful there’d only been one torch on so his boyfriend didn’t have to see it.

‘Ai?’ he asked.

The boy looked up at him. ‘Is it over?’

‘Yes.’ Rin started to untie him again. ‘I’m so sorry. I won’t ever let anything like this happen to you again, okay?’

Aiichiro nodded, then he started to cry. ‘Rin… you almost died…’

The redhead sighed and placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. ‘I know. I know, baby. But Kisumi’s gone now. He can’t hurt us anymore.’

The boy nodded with a sniff and the rope fell away from his wrists. Rin made quick work of the rope around his legs, and as soon as his boyfriend was free of his bindings, Rin picked up Aiichiro and cradled him in his arms. ‘I’ve got you, baby.’

Aiichiro clung to Rin’s shirt and allowed himself to be carried out of the dark warehouse, still sniffing and whimpering.

‘You’re coming back to base, okay, baby? We’ll get you a nice hot bath and a cup of tea and some food, and you’re going to be just fine. I know this has been scary, baby, but we’re going to get you through it, okay?’

The grey-haired boy nodded and Rin lifted him into the van and the two sat at the back, curled together. The engine started and as Iwatobi-chan made their way back to Tokyo, Rin kept his eyes on his boyfriend, watching as Aiichiro’s head fell onto his shoulder and his eyes droop close.

‘It’s okay, baby, you can sleep. You’re safe now.’

He hummed and Rin pressed another kiss to the top of his head. ‘I love you,’ he whispered, and Aiichiro smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, a quiet snore came out and Rin smiled. They’d been through quite an ordeal tonight, but Rin was confident that they get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get so sad when I finish a story o(╥﹏╥)o  
> But everyone has been amazing with their support for this story!  
> Special thanks to Daiski29 for asking me to continue this story (also you're awesome - you should come and talk to me on tumblr some time!) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> The next one shot of my Rin & Nitori should be up soon, as should the chapters for my other fanfictions, but please bear in mind everyone that I am a disabled university student on two courses with two jobs, so I do get snowed under occasionally.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your continued support! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
